The Game
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry dies in the Final Battle only to arrive at King's Cross with 'Game Over' flashing in front of him. After deciding to play again he set up another character and is ready to play again but will it still end the same way. Name changing. WARNING: CHILD LOVE! HP/TRJ SB/RL DD/ HG
1. Chapter 1

Harry let out a strangled cry. He'd just been killed by Voldemort in the woods and the words **"Game Over"** appeared over his head. He was sitting in King's Cross.

"My whole life was a damn game?" He asked. "Apparently I didn't save. " He touched the Options Menu. "Why are almost all of these off?"

He frowned. Mini Map was at No . He turned it to yes. He could always use the help. Tutorial Hints was No. He scoffed but turned it Yes. Autosave was no. Harry instantly made it yes.

Premature Death was set to yes. As was Bound Magic. Harry quickly switched them to no

Another option was he could have his mother's eyes. He read and found out that would mean he wouldn't need glasses. It was in the No position he made it yes.

"Okay, Then we'll go to normal now so I can get the hang of this then I can do harder levels." He mumbled to himself. "Okay, now to memorize the controls... so if I want my inventory I call for it, same with the map, Stats and everything else. Sounds easy enough."

Another one caught his eye.

"Character customization. " He muttered, "Oh it gives profiles of who I can be. Cool. Lets see:

 **Harry James Dursley:**

 **In this version you were raised as a Dursley as Dudley's brother...**

"That is so not happening." Harry scoffed, "Over my poor malnourished body!"

 **Golden Boy**

 **Get sorted in to Griffyndor. Become everyone's golden boy and live a short pitiful life ruled by Dumbledore.**

"Been there done that." Harry rolled his eyes. "Actually I literally just did that."

 **Harry Severus Snape**

 **You were actually born the son of Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Severus doesn't know you're his but he finds out and comes for you shortly after the Tutorial .**

"Really?" Harry frowned, "I wonder what that would be like. "

 **Harry James Potter/Black**

 **Sirius wasn't stupid and didn't go after Pettigrew and raised you with Remus. You are loved and spoiled rotten you get what ever you want as well as all the love you want.**

 **Corvus Black:**

 **You are the son of Sirius Black and unknown. You are the heir to the House of Black. You are a spoiled rotten bully who was raised to be just like his father. You hate studying with all of your might and would rather spend time flying.**

 **Dark Scion:**

 **You are raised by the Dursley's and let the Dark swallow you. You give the stone to Voldemort first year and join him. You are trained as his heir not that he needs one.**

 **Just Harry:**

 **This Harry is not who everyone expected. When you are six Snape comes to rescue you. You go to live with him and he treats you as his son as he helps heal you.**

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about this Snape thing but I'm willing to give it a try. " Harry picked it. He made sure his hair was down to his shoulders when he designed his character which he thought was pointless. He felt a jolt and suddenly he was in his cupboard. "Okay, here goes. "

He noted he looked smaller than six. The door was wrenched open and he was pulled out by his uncle who shoved him toward the kitchen.

 **Tutorial . Cook for the family you must make 100 of everything . You are small puny and malnourished. You are constantly hurt you need food to heal. Time will not run while you do this. We will cover more basics after this. This skill is also good for Potions. you have unlimited food to work with.**

Harry began cooking he found it hard because his cooking lvl was at 0 and he was burning everything. When he did he just added it to his inventory. He had seen Dudley play RPG's before so he knew what he was doing was grinding lvl's but he didn't care he figured they wouldn't eat the burnt stuff so why couldn't he and it's not like they would know about it.

"Stats."

 **Harry James Potter: Just Harry**

 **Exp: 0 until next lvl: 25**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **Health: 10/10**

 **Magic: 5/5**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Constitution: 2  
**

 **Dexterity: 2  
**

 **Intelligence: 3  
**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Charisma: 1  
**

 **Skill:**

 **Cooking: Novice**

* * *

Harry cooked for what felt like ever and it really but then by glancing at the calendar he had found it he was 4. When he was done with all the food he began making 100 of each drink and keeping 100 of each for himself. Time finally unfroze.

"Hurry up, boy."

"Ready." Harry said and began serving them. She watched as his cousin and uncle shoveled all his hard work in their mouths without tasting it.

 **It took you 48 hours but you did it to perfection.**

 **Cooking: Master**

 **You will learn more recipes as you go. Get your chore list and we will begin the tutorial.**

After cleaning everything while he read his tutorial. Since he was abused he didn't have much or Stamina. But if he wanted to increase his stamina he could run, jump, or do other tasks that required work. Harry had plans to do just that. It also told him that if he didn't do his chores that time wouldn't move on. He liked that he could grind a little more and maybe do some of those quests that had been mentioned. When he was done he looked somber as he was given his list and went outside. He called for his mini map and could see that it was all grayed out. He took off toward the park only to get half way down the block before his breathing got bad and he couldn't move. A look at his stamina bar showed that it was gone. He huffed and forced himself on.

 **Jumping works better. You should really try that instead.**

Harry came upon the school first. He saw a janitor talking to the Headmaster about the jump ropes.

"S'cuse me!" he ran over . People from all over the neighborhood were watching. Dudley and Petunia had caught up with him. "If your getting rid of those can I take them to the other kids in the play park? I think they will like them."

The two men blinked and the Janitor gave Harry the ropes.

"We aren't using them anymore." The Headmaster told Harry. "But they are still rather good and we didn't want to get rid of them. So you go right ahead and share with the other kids."

Harry gave them a bright smile and walked to the play park knowing a lot of people had followed to see if he did exactly what he said.

"Hey!" He called in to the park as he arrived, "Come get these. The teachers were thrown them out but I rescued them come play with them."

The kids not school age rushed over and Harry handed them out to those who didn't have them. Everyone noticed that he took the worse one for himself and began trying to jump.

"You don't know how?"

"Not yet." Harry beamed at her. "My Aunt promised to teach me later this week but she's so busy taking care of Dudley and me and the house that I hate to bother so I was going to teach my self."

 **Charisma: +1 = 2**

"Oh, well then..." she clapped her hands and gathered everyone. "I'll teach you all to jump rope."

"REally , Mrs.? That's so nice of you." Harry gushed he hadn't known that would up his Charisma when he acted like this. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you!"

She smiled and began teaching them.

* * *

Petunia accepted compliments on how well she raised the boy with all she had to do and how sweet he was. She was in shock. Don't get her wrong she was glad the boy had something like that to cover how they really treated him but she was shocked he actually did it and too come up with the plan to get the ropes the school was throwing away and hand them to the kids that came to the park... it was something Lily would do. She stared at the boy in shock for a moment before rushing Dudley to push him on the swings. As she watched and pushed her son she could see the woman was good a teaching the children most of them had it. Harry seemed to be having trouble but this woman was quick to correct him but in a soothing tone that made the boy smile . He was soon skipping rope around the yard like the others. They all had starts and stops and a few fell but parents were quick to console them and encourage them to keep trying. The boy seemed determined as he kept going.

Harry was mentally smirking at himself for this idea. It was a good one for a 4 year old with only Intelligence: 3. He watched as his Stamina steadily rose. This was actually fun no wonder the girls liked it. He never saw many boys skipping rope. A girl fell in front of him. He put his rope down and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and sniffled, "Are you sure ? Do you want me to take you to your mommy?" She nodded, He smiled and picked up his rope she dragged hers as he lead, she pointed her mommy as the one who had taught them to skip, her to her mommy who thanked him for his sweetness and kindness as she made sure her daughter wasn't really hurt. "What is your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry took her hand bowed over it and kissed her knuckles then beamed at her. "It is very nice to meet you. "

"What a little gentlemen . " she giggled as some of the moms made noises of agreement. "My name is Emmaline Vance and this is my niece Katie we live in number 6. "

"Yes, I saw the moving truck the other day." Harry said, " I live in number 4 with my Aunt Petunia, My Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley Dursley. "

"Oh?"

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 18 months old. Mum was my Aunt's sister and they took me in. " Harry explained, "They were so nice to do that because my Father's parents had died right before I was born. My Aunt is my only blood family. "

"You don't have anyone else?" Emmaline asked in concern. "It's very nice that they took you in."

"I agree." Harry smiled, noting his aunt was coming over. Dudley looked to be trying to think. "They didn't have to I could have gone to an orphanage but my Aunt stepped forward and took me. "

There were cooing sounds from all the moms in the park as they were all listening while trying to make it seem that they weren't listening.

"Well, maybe you and Katie and Dudley can play sometime. "

"I'd really like that." Harry said honestly. " But I don't know when I can. I like helping my aunt around the house with what I can because she does so much. I really like gardening! My Aunt showed me how and I'm getting good at it if I say so my self. I noticed that you don't have any flowers in your yard my Aunts roses need to moved or they'll be all over each other. Would you like a bush?"

"Oh, I don't know." Cathrine chuckled, "I'd have to ask your aunt. "

"You may have two or three if you wish." Petunia cut in. Catherine stood Katie on her hip. "Like Harry said the yard is really getting over run with them. It's no problem."

"Could I plant them for you, Mrs. Vance."

"Oh, it's Ms. Vance. " she said calmly. "I'm not married, like I said Katie is my niece her parents are also gone. " Katie nodded. "And if you are think you are up to the task Mr. Potter."

Harry beamed and promised he'd come over later and skipped off. Emmaline slipped Petunia a ten Lbs note. Petunia did the polite thing and tried to decline it but in the end accepted it and said she just had to come over for tea soon.

* * *

 **Very good your current stats are this:  
**

 **Lvl 2**

 **Exp: 25 till next level 50**

 **Stamina: 40/40**

 **Health: 15/15**

 **Magic: 10/10**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Constitution: 4  
**

 **Dexterity: 4  
**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Wisdom:3**

 **Charisma: 10  
**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: Mastered**

* * *

 **You lvled up you get 4 stat points to use to boost your stats and 1 Power Point.  
**

Harry thought as he stared at his stat screen as he skipped.

"4 to Intelligence. " Harry mumbled "I'm not going to so stupid this time around. " He watched his Intelligence go up to 7. "What's a Power Point?"

 **You get to choose an ability. The current one's you can choose are:**

 **Parseltounge: You can speak to snakes.**

 **Understanding the un Understandable: You are good at solving puzzles and get +2 skill points from skill books. Also +2 stats.**

 **Accidental Magic: You have spurts of magic every now and then.**

 **Intimidate: You can make it so people are scared to be around you.**

Harry thought as he skipped around the park. He was deciding between Understanding and Magic. He figured he could get the one he hadn't gotten later.

"I'll take the Understanding."

 **Very good your current stats are this:  
**

 **Lvl 2**

 **Exp: 25 till next level 50**

 **Stamina: 42/42**

 **Health: 17/17**

 **Magic: 12/12**

 **Strength: 5  
**

 **Constitution: 6  
**

 **Dexterity: 6  
**

 **Intelligence: 9  
**

 **Wisdom:5**

 **Charisma: 12  
**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: Mastered**

 **Ability:**

 **Understanding**

 **Keep up the work.**

* * *

Harry took that to mean that the game wanted him to get on the missions but he didn't want to. He saw his Aunt and cousin leaving and followed skipping all the way. He'd get his stamina up if it was the last thing he did. He noticed his aunt notice him following. He quickly put his rope in his inventory when he arrived.

"Well dig up the roses." she said to him as nicely and stiffly as she could. "I really do have too many. "

 _'Maybe I'll get to place more of them around and do gardening. '_ Harry thought. ' _It's one chore I don't mind._ ' He spotted a man walking over dressed in all black. He stopped at Petunia. _'He knows my aunt._ '

"You should tie your hair back before it gets dirt in it." The man said to him. Harry had just set to work digging out a rose bush. "You're a little to young for that aren't you?"

Harry looked up at the man and beamed.

"I'm helping!" He said brightly. "I'm taking out these roses because they are making it so that the other roses can't breath. Then I'm going to pull some of these weeds later. Maybe I'll even get to water them! " He worked diligently. ' _You're not supposed to come until I'm 6, Snape. You're two years early. What are you doing here?'_

"Shouldn't a child be out playing?"

"I was just skipping rope." Harry admitted" But I'm helping now. The roses need lots of air and water. I tried pruning them once but I got in trouble because I'm too little. "

"Indeed." Severus drawled watching the boy work. Something was off. Other than the fact that Potter was favoring his left side. A child doing gardening? Skipping? He sneered to himself. The boy was playing The Game! He'd never played it himself of course but he'd heard of it. In fact both Voldemort and Dumbledore play it. So he was very aware of it. "I knew your mom. That's why I'm here."

"Did you really?" Harry asked looking up. "Oh, wow! My name's Harry Potter." He stood and gave a small bow or was going to but Snape stopped him. Harry wondered what was going on? Why would he suddenly blurt that out and say that. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. "

 _'Yeah you keep working on that Charisma, Potter.'_ Severus scoffed to himself _'You're going to need it.'_

"My name is Severus Snape." Severus shook the small boy's hand. "Why don't you go off and play for awhile I'm going to talk to Tuny for awhile. I will talk with you later. "

Harry took his two rose bushes and put them and buckets to carry them in. Severus passed him and pushed a book under his arm. It was a Skill book that would also give an Ability. He'd taken it out of Dumbledore's office easily. He was hoping it was The Game book but it hadn't been.

* * *

Harry could feel Emmaline and Katie watching as he weeded for them and instructed them on proper mulch saying his aunt had told him when really he'd taken care of the damn roses since he could remember in his other game/life. Katie pulled him off to wash off once he was finished while Emmaline made sure the wards were in place around her house in Harry's. Those one's seemed a little weaker than they should be. She carried the yard bags Harry had filled to the trash and sighed. Something was wrong in that house but Harry had sung nothing but praise. She also noted that time seemed to be going slower. Her watch still said the same time and when she'd cast a Tempus it had matched but it couldn't be because that had been over an hour and a half ago.

Harry came out beaming the two began skipping again for awhile then Harry asked if Katie could come with him to the school.

"Why are you going there?"

"It's almost time for recess ." Harry said "They let us play with everyone and I wanted to see if I could get them to let me into the library . I love to read. I could read Katie all sorts of stories if I could get some books from there. "

Emmaline smiled at Harry . Lily's son. Her friends son. She'd seen Severus and wondered why Dumbledore had sent him when he knew she was now in the area. Of course she hadn't understood just how close she'd be living to Harry.

They walked toward the school .


	2. Chapter 2

The school had said they could come back some other time but today they were putting new books in. Harry huffed he wanted his knowledge to go up. He was happy when Emmaline let him read Magic Books to Katie. He learned spells. Incindio , Alorhamora , Lumos and some other first year spells. When he'd learned Alorhamora a Lock pick skill triggered which unlocked a thief skill and a Sneak Skill.

After he'd left he'd sat down and read the book Snape had given to him. From that he learned a Special Power The Voice . He could manipulate people with his voice and make him do what he wanted. He got points for Magic studies and the Oblivate spell. He put the book in his library and began sneaking around following the mail man. He'd figured out that things repeated randomly until he did his chores.

While sneaking noises kept happening showing he wasn't good at it. The Milk man never turned. By following the milk man he got to explore all of Little Winging.

 **Lvl 3  
**

 **Exp: 50 till next level 600  
**

 **Stamina: 50/50**

 **Health: 20/20**

 **Magic: 16/16**

 **Strength: 7  
**

 **Constitution: 9  
**

 **Dexterity: 9  
**

 **Intelligence: 12  
**

 **Wisdom: 8  
**

 **Charisma: 14  
**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: Mastered**

 **Herbology: 6**

 **Magic studies: 2**

 **Lockpick: 1**

 **Sneak: 1**

 **Thief: 1**

 **Ability:**

 **Understanding**

 **The Voice**

* * *

"Lets see." Harry said, " I'll put 2 points in Strength and 2 points in Wisdom."

 **Strength: 9**

 **Wisdom: 10**

"Now for the new Power." Harry said "It looks like it's still the same. This time I'll take **Accidental Magic.** "

With that he went back to sneaking. He was glad that all this was raising his lvl but didn't really care. He wanted this skill up as it would come in handy. He also had Every intention of using the Thief skill. He could steal stuff and sell it for cash as well as raise his Intelligence and find out Dumbledore's plans for him. So he would also train the Lock pick skill so he could get where ever he wanted. It had said he could use Muggle and Magical methods and was determined to learn both because Muggles couldn't ward against Magical Lock Picking and Wizards always forgot about Muggle Lockpicking.

After he got his Sneak up to 89 he went to find a quest that used it. At the Polkiss house he found one. He was to Sneak into the House and see what was going on with all the noise. He couldn't hear noise. While he was there he would start training Thief. He snuck around to the back door and found it locked.

"Alorhamora." He hissed. The lock didn't click. "So I have to train this too?" He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Save!"

He'd just remembered to do that. He cast twice more before his magic ran out but the door opened. He snuck in and shut the door behind him. He snuck toward the kitchen . He had to cover his mouth and gagged. He quickly snuck away and shook his head. Mrs. Polkiss was with the Milk Man who had his head between her legs. He wanted to be sick. He snuck upstairs to find the rooms and began gathering everything that was glowing and put it in his inventory . He found books that introduced Muggle Studies. He soon could speak Basic Italian and French. He was now stealing jewelry and money. He was liking this. He cackled silently to himself as he searched through everything. He finally found the attic. He had taken a Torch so he lit it until he found the light switch. He put his Torch away and began searching. Thanking The Game for his endless Inventory Trunk. He found a lot to steal. He finally came across a trunk.

 **Congratulations you have found a Trunk this is 1/60 trunks hidden in little Winging. Find them all. You can learn skills and unlock cheats to help you along the way. You could also learn spells or find important things like armor and weapons.**

Harry liked that idea. He looked at his magic bar to see it had refilled while he was stealing things. He saved and cast the Alorhamora and it popped open on the first try.

He opened it and found it full of books. Which he spent time reading through all the way because he'd found he could learn more that way. Like in spell skill books you could learn more spells. He quickly found it was useless because they were Muggle and just by opening the whole book was in his head. He opened all the books and kept them. He found a pair of jeans and looked at the Armor page to find that these ones would raise his defense by 2. So he switched them . It quickly told him clothes would resize to his size and always look like his rags while he lived here. He looked back into the trunk and found a game boy with a Pokemon Blue game in it.

"Cool!" Harry beamed "Something to do while locked in my cupboard. "

He quickly put it away. He went back out into the kitchen he entered.

 **Quest complete +20 lbs. +20 exp.**

With that Harry hightailed it out into the back yard to raise his Herbology lvl by doing yard work and finding herbs all around. He quickly put everything in his inventory. With that he moved on to the next house to do the same. On and on until he had three houses left. And his head was full of Muggle Studies. He'd learned a lot along the way. He snuck into Mrs. Figgs seeing two quests in her yard. He stole everything that glowed dodging cats as he searched the house from bottom to top. He'd raised his lock picking skill so he could use it a lot more while using less magic. He also found that since he learned Accidental Magic that he had also raised his Magic +200. So he had a lot to spare. Also his hair kept changing color as well as other peoples.

* * *

Harry cackled softly as he finally found the attic. He always found good things in attics. He was fully dressed in Muggles clothes that fit now. His defense was still low but that didn't matter because he'd been told by the Game that it was higher than anyone in the area's other than Emmaline's and Snape's though he'd been assured that both weren't players. After another hour of searching around he found a trunk. He quickly un locked it.

"Spell books!" He cheered, his magic knowledge was limited to all first year Charms and Obliviate. He quickly found that they were all History of Magic books. He didn't care he lay down on his stomach and read them cover to cover. He ate bacon and drank some still hot coffee from his inventory when he got hungry. He found that this time around he found it interesting. Once he had all of the books in his library when done reading them. He found a pair of gardening gloves. That would up his defense even more so he put them on. He'd been doing Herebology in every yard. Needless to say that the neighborhood was looking better than it had ever been before. He'd even lvled up his Voice Ability randomly. It was hard at first but he wanted to practice before he got to the Magical world. He also found some pictures of his mom and dad. That opened a new page called Picture Album. He put them in there. Then closed the window. He cackled again. He shook his head he had to stop that he was beginning to sound like Bellatrix. The last thing he found was a new weapon. It was a wand. Not his wand as it didn't feel right but he could use it."Bingo."

 **You have found a Wand Weapon. A care kit will appear shortly. Use it to always keep your weapon in top condition after every fight. With this wand your spells will sometimes go wrong. You can sell wands at Olivander's for Galleons. The better condition the more you get. You're doing great. A few more quests and the Tutorial will be over.**

"That's okay." Harry said grabbing the kit and checking over the wand. He quickly put both away. "I've grinded about as much as I can stand. " He stood and cracked his back. He walked downstairs and into the back yard. "Mrs. Figg , did you need help?"

"Yes , dear." She smiled, "I let the cats out so I could change the litter but now can't get them back in. "

"I'll help." Harry beamed at her. "Go inside and air out the house and I'll get the cats."

His Voice kicked in at the suggestion of airing out the house.

"You're right dear." She smiled, "I'll leave it to you then."

She rushed off and began opening windows. Harry looked at all the cats and began setting out the catnip he'd found a few houses over. The cats were soon playing with them and drugged. He carried them into the house one by one to see Mrs. Figg had the doors open and windows open. She was spraying Fabreeze and cleaning. He sat down all the cats until he was done.

"All done, Mrs. Figg."

"Oh, thank you, dear." She pulled cookies out of the oven. That was another thing Harry had learned. He'd read more cookbooks than he'd thought existed. She poured him some milk. "Take these with you, dear. "

He saw exclamation points around the house signaling quests. He ate a few cookies, put the rest in his inventory and drank the milk.

"Mrs. Figg, may I help you clean the house?"

She looked confused.

"Of course. " she said finally, smiling. "I'll pay you of course. "

"You don't need to." His Charisma kept raising and it was becoming natural for him. He had almost maxed it out. He wondered if he was on Sirius' lvl yet. "I just wish to help."

"It's no problem." She insisted smiling. "Why don't you wash the dishes."

He triggered his voice.

"Mrs. Figg, you will forget about anything we talk about today and stop sending reports to Dumbledore. Your last one will say I have died. You will send it three days after Dudley's six birthday. " he smiled when he blinked at her she was cleaning out the cupboards as he washed dishes. "My aunt told me i was magical today. Will you tell me about it?"

She began talking as he poured on his charm and helped clean everything. She made sure he rested and ate often after the second time she tried to feed him he just put everything in his inventory. He took a nap after the cleaning was over and found out that Mrs. Figg was only to tell him about any Death Eaters in the area not keep an eye on him and was positive that Dumbledore didn't even read her letters as she kept telling him that he was abused. After that he tackled her yard where his Herbology skills really came in handy as did his gloves. She had a few magical plants. He found a quest after finding a hide away in the bushes.

He found a quest saying he had to beat Mr. Tibbles. He rolled his eyes as the cat appeared. He saved and quickly sped Catnip around and began casting spells with his wand. He quickly found out that cats did indeed have nine lives. He was exhausted when he'd finally won. Mrs. Figg had payed him Galleons and he'd unlocked being able to buy buildings and businesses to collect money and he could do it in both worlds. He gathered his winnings and went out front to see another quest. Two guys were trying to steal one of Mrs. Figgs cat. He decided to kill them and get loot and only finish the quest when he couldn't beat the guys up anymore. He had yet to get to lvl 4. But had maxed out his Thief and Sneak skills. He began casting at the boys. He found it easy to kill them. When he looted he found Muggle weapons. Swithblades, one had a lock picking kit which he fell in love with, he took all their money and clothes and continued beating and taking their things until it was useless. He then sat the cat free and was told that he had a familiar he could call to battle now. The cat glew and a card appeared in Harry's hand. He found out he had a card gallery as well for his Familiar and other Summoning. He placed it in there.

* * *

He then skipped over to Emmaline's. He snuck in and began finding a lot of magical things he could take but he left them. He only took the glowing things that he was told would help him along the way and she wouldn't miss. He explored the whole house and unlocked a Hiding ability. Which he quickly began lvling up to avoid the woman and Katie. He finally got to the attic. He'd found out that people don't care about things in the attic and this place looked like every owner had left things up here. He quickly ransacked it taking everything glowing which was a lot. After he was done he went to the trunk and unlocked it.

These magic books were Transfigurations through all seven years of Hogwarts from when she'd went to school, All her Charms, History , Potions, everything from her school years. He lay down and began reading them all. He hadn't learned a lot of this while in school because they had changed what they had taught. He was soon so absorbed in it he didn't notice Katie and Emmaline come in. Emmaline had run into Snape before he went in with Petunia and had quickly explained the Game and that Harry was playing.

She chuckled as he began reading aloud. He was enthralled. Katie was soon sitting next to him leaning against him and sucking her thumb as Harry read. They sat there for hours and she was soon bouncing every time he opened a new book. She fed them and made them take bathroom breaks. When they were done reading Katie had fallen asleep again.

"You can keep what ever is in that trunk." Emmaline said to him. "I think I have a few pictures of your mother."

Harry used his charm to gush his thanks then his Voice to make her forget she'd caught him. When she left Harry stored all the books and began looking around the trunk. He did indeed find pictures and stored them. He found a qudditch cap that was magical and had a lion on the front. It would raise his defense. He happily put it on. He found another wand . Looking at it's stats he found it was better stat wise than the one he'd been using so he equipped it. On the bottom he found a few other books on pure bloods and family wands which opened another page that would give rewards and bonuses and cheats for each wand he found and give tidbits and facts about the families and wands. The last thing he pulled out was a picture of the Original Order he stored it and left. He bought the house and set it so it would be payed in Galleons each month. He then did the yard.

Finally, the only quests left were at his house and his house was the only one he hadn't ransacked. He snuck in and found Petunia having tea with an annoyed Snape. The man looked at him pointedly. Harry beamed and began running around grabbing all the glowing things. Snape had excused himself to the bathroom and watched Harry amused. He knew he could spend as long as he wanted away from her and she wouldn't even notice because Harry was obviously in Tutorial.

"Having fun playing the game?" Severus asked Harry blinked at him. "Yes, I know. I don't play but Voldemort and Dumbledore do."

"Oh, this explains so much." Harry growled, earning an actual chuckle from Severus. " I've been grinding a lot of my skills. " He motioned to Severus to sit. "I've been to Mrs. Figg's and Mrs. Vance and learned a ton about Magic now i have some questions about these potions books. " he pulled them out of his inventory. Severus smirked at seeing them. " Why do we not learn these?" He wondered. "They are so interesting. " he took a breath. "I've always loved potions but in my last life you were so mean to me in class that I would get so flustered and it was hard for me because you wouldn't grade me properly. I got an O on my Owl and NEWT and you challenged the grades. "

"I can see that." Severus nodded. " These books are very old. I used them when i was in school."He gave them back. " They are considered out dated. Now that book I gave you what did it teach you?"

"The Voice and Obliviate. It also unlocked Magical studies. I found a lot on History in Mrs. Figg's and if Dumbledore plays it explains so much."

"I agree. " Severus said, "So can I see your stat page?"

"Lets find out." Harry called his page and Severus nodded. "Must be because you know I play."

 **Lvl 3  
**

 **Exp: 580 till next level 600  
**

 **Stamina: 100/100**

 **Health: 30/30**

 **Magic: 316/316**

 **Strength: 19  
**

 **Constitution: 19  
**

 **Dexterity: 19  
**

 **Intelligence: 38  
**

 **Wisdom: 19  
**

 **Charisma: 84  
**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: Mastered**

 **Herbology: Mastered  
**

 **Magic studies: 20  
**

 **Lockpick: Mastered  
**

 **Sneak: Mastered  
**

 **Thief: Mastered  
**

 **Muggle Studies: Mastered**

 **Astrology: 20**

 **Potions: 10**

 **History of Magic: 30**

 **Transfigurations: 10**

 **Runes: 10**

 **Arithamancy: 10**

 **Care: 10**

 **Charms: 10**

 **DADA: 10**

 **Alchemy: 10**

 **Ability:**

 **Understanding**

 **The Voice: Mastered  
**

* * *

"You're doing well." Severus said, "You have been grinding." Harry nodded. "You've been working rather hard. "

"I think I'm smarter than Hermione now." Harry said, " Everything seems so clear now. I'm seeing things in a whole new light. "

Harry went on to explain what went on in his last life and how the settings were set when game was over. Severus promised to help by sending books and do anything he could Harry shook his head and told him about his ideas which had Severus agreeing to help him .

Harry then went back to stealing his family blind as Severus went into to manipulate Petunia.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wanted to blow his aunt up. Explode her. His mother's trunk was found sitting next to the normal treasure trunk when he'd finished with the attic.

 **You've found a special trunk. This one belonged to your mother and will carry something special. Good job finding it. Your mother left it with Petunia and it is spelled to open only to your blood. She was hoping you would never come here and the trunk was to come to you upon your majority.**

Harry opened the normal chest first and became lvl 4

 **Lvl 4  
**

 **Exp: 600 till next level 800  
**

 **Stamina: 100/100**

 **Health: 34/34**

 **Magic: 326/326**

 **Strength: 21  
**

 **Constitution: 21  
**

 **Dexterity: 21  
**

 **Intelligence: 40  
**

 **Wisdom: 21  
**

 **Charisma: 86  
**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking: Mastered**

 **Herbology: Mastered  
**

 **Magic studies: 20  
**

 **Lockpick: Mastered  
**

 **Sneak: Mastered  
**

 **Thief: Mastered  
**

 **Muggle Studies: Mastered**

 **Astrology: 20**

 **Potions: 10**

 **History of Magic: 30**

 **Transfigurations: 10**

 **Runes: 10**

 **Arithamancy: 10**

 **Care: 10**

 **Charms: 10**

 **DADA: 10**

 **Alchemy: 10**

 **Ability:**

 **Understanding**

 **The Voice: Mastered**

* * *

"Okay. " Harry said , "I completed the trunk quest. That was harsh. I'll put all 4 points into Strength. This way I can take on any bosses . "

 **Strength: 25**

"This time I'll choose **Parseltounge.** "

 **You've given up learning Intimidate. Next lvl you will** get **new choices.**

"Thanks." Harry then explored the normal trunk and was soon reading spell books. Dumbledore was going to be so pissed when he found out that Harry wasn't what he wanted. He was going to need to steal some aspirin his head hurt from all the knowledge. He found a better shirt and put it on he also found a sword. He knew how to wield one thanks to books. He equipped it and swore to practice to tone his body. He found some pictures and a magical ribbon that would up his magic permanently by 100 and would deflect mind attacks. He tied his hair back with it. He then went to his mom's trunk. He found a lot of the same books as at Emmaline's house. He marked his mother's as favorites so he wouldn't sell them. He found a ton more and sat down to read them. He was drooling over the knowledge he'd learned when he was done. He found all his mom's school things and took them. He found his wand and equipped it. He also found pictures that made him sniffle. He found an ability book that taught him **Wizard's space** he could make his space unlimited . He loved it. He could train in his cupboard.

He finally went outside and bought the house and raised the rent. He then set about doing his chores. Time sped by as he did and finally it was dinner. He was jumping rope in the back yard as Petunia talked to Vernon at the table.

"And he told them how much we take care of him!" Petunia said to her husband. " I asked around and he helped people all day saying I taught him to help people and he likes it. Mrs. Figg says he helped clean her entire house. I'm telling you Vernon he's upping our reputation in the neighborhood. Everyone was telling me all day how charming and smart he is. He took the worst jump rope and has been using it happily through out the day. I think we should reward him. "

"Yes." Vernon said slowly, "I never would have thought to use the boy like this." Harry smirked to himself as he opened the door. "Dudley!" He ran over to the boy. "I can teach Dudley to read Uncle then people would say how smart he is." He gave them innocent eyes. "I can teach him to be even more charming than he is too. I can bond with Dudley!"

In his mind Harry was thinking of using his voice to make Dudley a better person.

"That is a good idea...Harry." Vernon said and watched the boy beam at him. " Petunia, dear, take the boys out tomorrow both of them. " he nodded. If the boy was going to make them look so good then he would reward him. "Buy Harry a game or something. "

"Really?" Harry made his eyes go big. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Sorry, Uncle." Harry pouted. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just go to bed."

Harry ran to his cupboard and pulled out his Mom's wand and began casting wards and making wizard space. With that done he began teaching himself the sword and doing a Muggle work out and teaching himself some Marshelarts as well. He giggled as he finally lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day he was in a toy store and was cackling to himself. He had found that time paused when he wanted. So he used Invisibility. A spell he'd found when re reading the book Severus had given him . He also used another spell to make the cameras short out until he was done. He then robbed the whole store. He'd figured out that Game Boys' didn't even exist for another few year (1989) so the game designers must have just given it to him so he could have some fun when he was bored. When he was done emptying the store bare and finding many hidden items some games for his Game Boy he bought the store and began selling everything in his inventory that he wanted to sell. He made more than he had spent buying the store. Keeping time frozen he went around the mall buying all the stores after emptying them and then reselling and making all the money he wanted. He kept all the best clothes for himself. His armor was stronger than the clothes but it was what people would see him wear after he left his aunts. He then bought the whole mall and returned to his aunt and cousin. He became visible again and restarted time.

He was bought a few toys he asked for that he really didn't want and took the chance to charm everyone who came toward his aunt saying how cute he and Dudley were. They were all fawning over him mostly. They gave him loads of things and made a show of sharing with Dudley. He noted Petunia seemed happy and flustered at the same time. They met Vernon for lunch and he showed his skills in Charming when he charmed everyone in the restaurant when they asked about his clothes the lunch was free and he got to eat whatever he wanted. Vernon had gotten drunk but Harry had distracted everyone from this and made them focus on him.

They went shopping around London and he froze time again while they were in another store. He stole a bike and toured all over London taking his time. He went in every house and every store and robbed and bought them while cackling. It took months according to the game who congratulated him on his cunning. But time never moved once. He finally returned to his family and restarted time. He continued to Charm everyone in his head he still kept cackling.

* * *

Time fast forwarded to when he was 6. Once again they went out. According to the game his family encouraged him to charm everyone to up their status and he'd taught Dudley and Dudley was studious and charming. He'd lost weight and became a good person. His family had bought him a few outfits and other things only to keep up appearances. It was three day's after Dudley's birthday. Harry was rich filthy rich. He had heard Vernon complaining after realizing Harry had upped the rent again. He had cackled over that. Harry was the same height as Dudley and looked well taken care of because of all his training that he apparently did over the last two years. His stats had stayed the same. Which pissed Harry off abit. He ended up freezing time while they were out and began doing quests which lead to him learning he could unfreeze certain area's and leave everything else frozen. He cackled as they entered Charing Cross Road. His family looked at him.

"What's wrong? " Petunia asked. "Are you okay?" They were right outside the Leaky Cauldron. " Harry?" she 'd come to actually care for the boy though Vernon hadn't . "Harry?"

"I'm fine." He smiled, "Oh, Uncle watch out!"

He said it too late which he had meant to do. Vernon was hit by a simi truck Petunia screamed. Severus had come out of the Leaky Cauldron. He made a show of trying to calm her while she cried. It was clear Vernon was dead. His skull was crushed and his body was a mess. A few days after the Funeral Petunia decided she wasn't really upset by it and they were meeting Severus in the Leaky Cauldron so she could move the boys into the Magical world. She sat and watched as Harry charmed the pub . Dudley was giggling beside her. They were eating while watching people give Harry things. Harry had used Glamours to make sure he didn't look like Harry Potter.

Petunia had walked into his room, He'd been given the second bedroom and told it was his room, to find him with a magical newspaper cackling madly. Dudley had fetched her. After being unnerved she'd asked what was going on and had read that Harry Potter was dead. She looked at Harry and he'd explained that it was something he and Severus had come up with and had used his Voice to make them both believe that Severus had told him about his fame.

She smiled at her nephew. Then watched as Severus walked up and lead the boy back over.

"Get a good haul? " Dudley teased. "They sure gave you a lot."

"Magic is so cool!" Harry gushed, "I was told that this is a Sneak-A-Scope. " he set it on the table. "I was told that it lights up when people who are untrustworthy and doing bad things is near. "

"I think it's time to inform your aunt and cousin what is going on." Severus smirked at Harry. "Go charm Tom into giving us a Private room."

Harry quickly did just that. His Charisma level was almost at max. They were soon in a private room and Harry was cackling again over Treacle Tart.

"Harry, you're starting to sound like Bellatrix." Severus drawled, "Don't make me take your treat away."

Harry stopped and offered some Tart to Dudley while Severus explained the Game to them. Both looked at Harry and he explained that he had nothing to do with Vernon's death but his choices may have lead to it since he'd changed a lot. He told them how he had been treated by them during his first life.

"So if you pause the Game can you take us with you?" Petunia asked startling Severus and Harry. "I was just thinking I would love time to study about the Magical world and this would be a great opportunity."

Harry thought about that.

"HELP!" he called and a screen appeared. He asked his question. He'd found this during his buying and selling adventure when he was four. "Yes, I can. Maybe I can find you guys Game Books." He thought. "I know a good locator charm. " Severus smirked. "Maybe then you three can play along with me and be part of my team and unlock your magic. " he pulled his wand out. "This is my mum's wand I found it in the attic at number 4 along with the rest of her school stuff. " he waved his wand. "Locatius Game Book!" His wand began jerking. He froze time but they still moved around. "I'm going to go gather them you stay here. It'll be easier for me to get around. " They nodded. Harry quickly found three game books having found his in his library. He bought the Leaky Cauldron stole everything that was glowing then returned. "Sorry it took so long but I bought the Leaky Cauldron and gathered a few things. " Severus snorted. " Here. The owners weren't even players. It was funny. Dudley's was being fought over by children. Sign up! So I can help you and we wont have to freeze time because we can grind lvls while you are in tutorial mode. "

* * *

Harry was cackling again he was running up and down Diagon Alley . Dudley was with him trying to get his Stamina up. Petunia and Severus had joined with them and Harry had formed a party. A 5 year old came up as they stopped and slapped Harry.

"you broke the Game!"

"Hello, Luna." Harry beamed as her father walked up. No one was paying them any mind. " Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm sorry I broke the game but I like this version much better. This is my cousin Dudley and aunt Petunia and this Professor Snape. " He hugged Luna. "Lets been Pen Pals! I missed you so much!"

Luna beamed and hugged him back. Then handed them each the Quibbler.

"These are Patch updates and everything you need to know. It makes sense if you read it upside down otherwise it looks like rubbish. Be very careful . " she seemed to think. "Harry, you might want to buy Ollivander's soon."

"I was planning on it. " he admitted. " I was going to give it to Aunt Petunia. " she smiled at the boy who seemed very happy. " I'm going to get my wand. "

"Oh, yes." Luna said, "I've done that. " she handed him her wand and it registered in wand in his wand dex as he was calling it he instantly had the other three touch it and heard them gasp and the wand dex. Mr. Lovegood let them touch his wand as well. " You need for them to unlock magic soon, Harry. The wand shop will close."

"Don't worry, Luna." Harry pecked her cheek. " I can unlock the door."

She nodded and skipped off.

"She's a good friend. " Harry beamed. "Back to running !" He snapped, "You are going to get your stamina up. "

After forever they ate and Harry had them kill a few bystanders so they could lvl up and unlock magic. He then helped them unlock Sneak, Lockpicking and Thief. He lead them to the Bookstore. He cackled as soon as they were in the door and took off running toward the shelves.

"He's scaring me with that." Petunia confessed. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm truthfully not sure." Severus chuckled. "But welcome to grinding I'll be in the Potions section. "

Harry quickly returned.

"Make sure to read everything you learn more that way. You know what come with me." Harry set up a picnic in the back of the store and summoned four huge piles of books for them . "We'll learn from here. I'm going to Master out my Magical Studies and each subject. Dumbledore is going to have a cow!"

"He's already panicking. " Severus chuckled grabbing a book. "You dying and me quitting and all. "

Harry cackled again. He began reading. He was soon engrossed. The other three were as well. They read every book in the store and Severus had to give them all Headache Reliever potions for Headaches they had gotten. Harry used his Muggle Lock picking kit to break in to Olivander's. Then locked them in.

* * *

Harry stole all the wands then bought the shop and sold all of them back nothing called to him. He had the three of them do the same but keep their wands.

"My old wand doesn't call to me."

"You need a wand made then. " Severus explained, "They do that down in Knockturn Alley, We'll go there. "

"Wait." He said, "First we'll explore all of Diagon Alley and do what we need to do at Gringotts then do that. But first, Aunt Tuny I want to sell you the wand shop for a Galleon."

They did that then explored the store in full . They then broke up and went around the Alley stealing and selling and doing quests. Harry bought a few shops and had seen Petunia buying all the jewelry shops, Dudley all the sports stores, Severus was buying a few places as well. Harry beat them all the the Daily Prophet when they were all done. Harry stood in front of the editor and bought it. He then watched the notice arrive he cleared his throat making the man jump.

"I'm the owner here." Harry said shocking Dudley, Petunia and amusing Severus. "You will make Rita Skeeter write proper columns or you will fire her. I've read all she's written about The-Boy-Who-Lived and find it to be a bunch of Thestral Dung. " The man nodded staring at the six year old in front of him. "Also you will force her to reveal her Animagus form and register it. I do my homework , good sir. " The man nodded. "I will give her an exclusive tomorrow about this also destroy her Quick Quotes Quill. "

With that they headed up to Gringotts.

Harry charmed the Goblins and explained what was going on. They were happy to help if it meant getting back at the Ministry, Harry had plans for that as well, and Dumbledore. They removed the Horacrux in his forehead making the scar vanish. Harry had removed his glamours upon entering the bank. He got all his accounts in Order and took his seat as Head of House. He also claimed Petunia and Dudley to the Potter family and set up vaults for them telling them they owned property. Severus was brooding Albus had a lot to account for. Severus was claiming the Prince Estate. Apparently, Dumbledore had hid it from him and put Owl Aversion Charms on him. He was seething oh the things he had planned. He would take his job up again once Harry and Dudley went off to Hogwarts but only to keep and eye on them. Petunia was going to try to take the Muggle studies position at that time as well. She was shocked at how rich Harry was and what she was finding out about Dumbledore and everything he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was once again cackling as he ran around Knockturn Ally buying , stealing , selling and exploring. His stats were going up as he did quests. He'd lvled up but really didn't care about his stats anymore he would worry later. He did look when he needed to buy new powers and allot points to his stats. For some reason he kept getting more and more hyper. He had found full Dragon hide armor that he was letting everyone see. He'd gotten to design them and was having fun running around in what looked like girls clothes. A nice pair of black pair of short shorts, with a light blue tank top/dress that hung down just long enough to cover them, He wore a light blue ascot around his neck, a matching Beret socks and shoes. His Charisma was finally fully maxed as was his Intelligence. Now he was working on his other stats. He could now speed read as well.

He'd gotten his wand. He ran past Severus for the the eighth time in an hour. Severus was taking the tutorial to tell off Lucius for everything he hated about the man.

"Severus!" Lucius scolded, "I play the game as well!" Harry ran up to the man. " I understand your rantings and I apologize for everything . "

"Lord Malfoy!" Harry called bouncing around. "I can tell you about the Draco of my time if you give me access to your Library!" he waved to his aunt and cousin. "Can they come too? They play the game like us. We were going to go to the Ministry and rant about Aunt Tuny not getting her Hogwarts letter when she was 10 even though she only just got magic today. We're going to redo the Ministry and take down Dumbledore. We were also going to make it so that Voldemort's game is over for ever. " He began bouncing again. "We need access to Bella's vault for that though. " He babbled on and on telling the man everything from his life before. He was soon running around his hair now in a high pony with his beret on hiding it. His arms were behind him as he ran. " So do we have a deal?"

"I will become your Ally. " Lucius agreed after some thought. "I know others who are playing The Game that have tried to do the same things. But to do everything you want to do Severus and I will need rid of the marks."

"That's easy." Harry began hissing at one mark then another and suddenly they were gone. "I found a Parseltounge book in Borgin and Burkes. " He shrugged, "I got a power that makes me understand any language as long as listen to it and I got another one that allows me to speak it."

"Yes, I chose those two as well. " Lucius agreed, "I will approach the one's I know that play and bring them to you so you can explain. "

"I'll send Hedwig to you when we are settled. " Harry said, Dudley had bought the pet stores. Which had pissed Harry off so he'd bought the Qudditch store before Dudley could. That had caused a verbal fight which had resulted in a trade now both were happy. " Okay, back to the tutorial. How many more quests do you guys have to do before it's over?"

"Three." Dudley said, "I got all the ones from Diagon Ally, and Gringotts but I still have three here."

"One." Severus drawled, "I was about to do it when I spotted Lucius and began yelling at him."

"I'm done." Petunia smirked at Severus who glared at her. " I was looking for you three to see how all of you were doing."

"I've done all my quests in all the areas." Harry beamed, he was running around the three again his arms flying behind him. He stopped. "Tuny and I will go to the Relestate office and find a house!"

He pulled her off. Yapping all the way he suddenly doubled back.

"Lets live at Potter Manor!"

"I'd rather not." Severus drawled, " I hate Potter."

"It'll be a real blow to see you living in his house." Harry tried,

"Don't try to charm me." He growled out. " And don't even think of using your Voice Ability."

"Pity, I'll just have a house elf take me over to see everything and keep all the books to myself." He stuck his tongue out at Severus and ran off pulling Petunia. "Come on, we have to go back to the bank!"

Harry found out that he could gain renown with factions like Goblins. He had already started and it effected things like how much they liked him and would help him. He was in good for now because he'd done quests for them. He was soon looking at the property he owned. He had the perfect one in mind when they were done. They stopped Dudley from doing his last quest and went down to the Potter vaults . Quests were here as well and they did them together Severus grumbling as he did so.

Petunia screamed suddenly.

* * *

"TUNY!" Harry and Severus rushed over. Petunia was with Dudley and staring at a moving picture of Lily and James. "MUM! DAD!"

"Harry." they both beamed at him. " How old are you? You don't look 11. "

"I'm 6." Harry said sitting down in front of the portrait. "I live with Tuny and Duddy. Severus is introducing us to the Magic world. I'll explain everything later."

"Okay." Lily smiled at her son. "Tap the name plate and we will shrink."

"Okay, Mum." Harry beamed. "I found your trunk and have your wand and I read all of your school books and you were really smart weren't you? "

Lily smiled and James was doubled over laughing at his son. Harry finally shrank them and put them in his inventory. They completed the quests mostly organizing things and do what portraits wanted. The went to every Potter vault to do this then did the same in all the Prince Vaults. It was fun then Dudley did his last quest and they went to the House he'd picked. It was on a Dragon Reserve.

The House was huge like a manor.

"Welcome to the Dragon Reserve. " Harry sang. "My dad never stepped foot in this place so you shouldn't feel angry about being here."

Severus scoffed.

"Wow, real dragons?!" Dudley asked seeing them in the distance."This is the coolest game I've ever played!"

"Today is going to be my day off!" Harry declared sitting on the couch. He pulled out his game boy, gameboy carrying case, charger and games and began playing.

"WHere'd you get that?"

"It's a special game item I found." Harry explained. "All of these are. " He motioned to his game related items. " I'm going to play for awhile. I never got to play any of these games. Plus I need to think of a name for myself now that Harry Potter is dead."

Petunia was in with Severus explaining things to Lily and James.

* * *

"So you killed my son off?" James said, he nodded. "Good idea, last time line cant repeat. " He seemed to be thinking. "So make him your son, Severus. "

"What?" Severus was stunned. "You want me to make your son my son?"

"Why not?" James said, with a shrug "From what I've heard you'll probably be the best person to take care of him. "

"SEV!" Harry ran in holding up his game boy. "We need to make Muggle technology work here! My game died and i was about catch Caterpie!" he held up his power cord. "No electricity!"

"I think we could do that." Severus nodded. "For now try and think of something else to do."

"How about getting Sirius out of Azkaban and explaining things to him so he can go off on Dumbledore?" Harry said thinking, "And I want to see Remus!"

Severus let out an annoyed growl and pulled at his hair. Harry gave him innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Severus sighed and Harry cheered, Petunia and Dudley were confused, James was laughing and Lily beaming. "But you have to drink a blood adoption potion. "

"That's fine. " Harry said, then seemed to think. "Can I still dress like a girl?"

"I don't really care." Severus waved it off causing Harry to beam. "The only question is who do I choose as your mother for the Potion it cant' be Lily or the old Goat will get suspicious. "

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Harry had packed his game away back into his inventory and sat down thinking. After awhile he seemed to come up with an idea. "Do you even still like women?"

Everyone stared at him.

"I was just thinking." Harry said "Why make it a mommy who probably wouldn't follow along with the plan. If your not adverse to it we can make it a daddy who you actually slept with and just didn't tell them about me."

"Rabastan Lestrange or Regulus Black." Severus said, James snorted and Lily giggled. "So what will it be Black or Lestrange? We could get Rab's while at Azkaban. But Reg is dead."

"If I remember correctly ." Harry said, " Kreacher never touched Reg's room after he died that said we may be able to find some hair to help the potion." He nodded to himself . "Yeah, lets go to Grimmauld and have some fun."

* * *

So the four arrived at the house and paused everything. They quickly went on a stealing spree. It was Harry that went into Reg's room. He beamed when he found a game book. After ransacking the room he found what he was looking for. He crossed to Sirius' room and found an active game book . He grabbed it already making plans. After taking everything he thought Sirius would want he ran to the attic where he met the others. He gave Sev the brush. Harry , Dudley, Petunia and Sev went through the attic taking what they wanted then raided the library fighting over who got to keep what books.

After that they went home and Harry began decorating his room with things he'd stolen that he liked. Petunia was cooking dinner and Dudley was talking to Lily and James. Severus was brewing the potion. After dinner Harry drank the potion and his eyes became onyx. His features changed and he looked more like a Black but with Prince features throughout. His hair was now curly and he somehow looked even more at home in the girls' clothes he was wearing. He beamed at all of them as Petunia pulled his hair in to a ponytail.

* * *

The next day they called Remus over and explained everything to him. He was happy to meet Aries Regulus Severus Snape-Black. Who hyperly told the man about his electricity problem. He was adamant about wanting to play the game boy. He also gave Remus the Game book he'd found in Reg's room.

It was a week later when they finally went to the Ministry. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was there as well.

Severus was wondering how he'd gotten talked into carrying his six year old on his back as they neared the Minister.

"Minister Fudge." He said, "My name is Severus Snape, I'm Lord Prince ." Dumbledore paled wondering how that had happened. "This is my son, Aries Snape-Black. " Ari beamed at them . Dumbledore was not happy. "This is his tutor Remus Lupin He is also Regent Potter. " Remus bowed his head. " This is an old acquaintance of mine Petunia Evans and her son Dudley. We came to complain that Petunia never got her Hogwarts letter." Severus explained noting that he'd gotten a lot of attention. " Dudley is showing signs of Magic and she noticed it from when both she and her sister were younger. Lily Evans got her letter but Petunia never did. As I'm the only person she knows in this world she contacted me. "

"Petunia Evans is a Muggle." Dumbledore cut in. "She never showed magic. "

"Then why do I have a wand?" Petunia asked, "Severus and Remus have been teaching me since I contacted them. " She pulled her wand out and flicked it. Ari's blue beret turned black. Ari beamed at her. "Proof I am a witch. I would like to know why I did not get my letter and why when I contacted you about this issue you sent me this reply." She handed over the old letter. The Minister took the letter and got angrier as he read it. "I would like to sue Dumbledore for not receiving my Magical education like I deserved. "

* * *

Dumbledore was fumbling to recover they were looking at his every action as Headmaster, Chief of the Wizengamont, and Chief Mugwam. He was not liking what they were finding. Sirius Black and Tom Riddle being on top of everything. But they had also found out he'd been lovers with Grindalwald.

"I knew it." Ari hissed so only his group could hear him. Lucius smirked he'd heard the little cross dresser as well. Ari was running around hyperly . Sirius Black was sitting in front of the court. Severus was following his son trying to catch him. Sirius' eyes followed the boy who looked so much like his little brother.

"Orion Regulus Severus Snape-Black sit down this instant or no pudding for dinner!" Severus roared. Ari sat instantly he was now right in front of Sirius. Severus sighed and picked his son up. "I apologize to the court." Severus said, "Ari, is very hyperactive and his happy to be meeting his uncle for the first time. "

"That's Reg's kid?" Sirius asked, in a rough unused voice. His eyes all for the boy. Severus gave a sharp nod. "When I'm out may I see him?"

"Of course." Severus said carrying Ari back over to where they were sitting. Remus kept saying sorry that he'd let go of Ari. "Shush, Wolf."

* * *

Ari cackled happily as Sirius was shown into their home a month later. Time had fast forwarded while Sirius was recovering in St. Mungo's .

Sirius winced as he heard the boy.

"Ari." Dudley said absently they'd finally worked out how to charm Muggle things to work on Magic. So Dudley was playing his Nintendo that he had found somewhere. "You're cackling again."

Ari stopped and ran to his favorite chair. Where he began playing his gameboy.

Remus, Severus , and Petunia quickly launched into an explanation and the portrait of Lily and James backed them up.

"So where's my game book?" Sirius asked, "I kept alive this long living out of my inventory but I didn't have my book that day. "

Ari flicked his wand and a book flew into Sirius' hands.

"Thanks with this I'll be able to help out. " His eyes strayed to Ari. "So you're actually Harry? I heard Harry was dead and almost gave up."

"I'm Ari." Ari said with a smile, "I'm six and it's nice to meet you , Uncle."

"RIght." Sirius smiled, "Ari."

* * *

McGonagall got made Headmistress of Hogwarts and Dumbledore thrown in Azkaban. Ari had cackled his ass off that day. Because Dumbledore had figured it out and kept yelling that he was Harry Potter . That got him labeled as insane . Lucius and his other contacts that played began doing as Harry asked and were helping reshape the Ministry.

Sirius had laughed and joked that Harry had been become the new Dark Lord because he had most of the Death Eaters on his side now. Bellatrix and many of the other Death Eaters had been proven innocent because of Memories taken from Dumbledore and statements under Truth Serum that said he'd laid false charges and that Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort wasn't who everyone had thought he was that he'd lied to all of them about what the man was like.

It had been broadcast all over Britain.

Severus began partitioning that they should come into Modern age Teaching and do what other countries did start educating their Witches and Wizards at age 5. After months of debating it was decided that they would start at 6. They had amazingly re did the whole school system before Sept. 1. Severus, Remus, Petunia, and Sirius all got jobs at the school. Hogwarts was going to teach both Muggle and Magical subjects.

So that was how Ari and Dudley found themselves on Platform 9 3/4 on Sept. 1 with a bunch of happy children and sobbing parents.

"Amazingly enough this was not what I wanted." Ari huffed from Sirius' back . "But at least you got rid of uniforms. "

He stood in a sailor school girl uniform that was black. He wore a black ascot and matching beret. He wore black ankle socks and black shoes. He was beaming happily. His black curly hair was in a high pony on his head and could still be seen behind his beret . He looked like a little girl. He wore a black pack that was in the shape of a wolf. He hugged Severus, Remus, Sirius and Petunia before pulling Dudley off to get on the train. It was longer than he remembered and guessed it was because of all the children coming to school. It was going to be one mass sorting and Ari couldn't wait.

They waved out of the window of their cabin as the train finally began moving.

They sat down and got comfy.

"I cant believe we are off to Hogwarts." Dudley laughed, "A new Hogwarts. "

"A better Hogwarts. " Ari corrected. He sighed, for some reason he was feeling restless. He had been for awhile and he didn't understand. "This should be fun and since we know everything it'll give us more time to explore and learn more."

Dudley laughed.

Suddenly, the cabin door was pulled open.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron Weasley came in.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, "Every where else is full."

"We havent been moving for 2 minuets yet." Dudley said "You could not have possibly searched everywhere." Ron looked pissed. Ari just stared out his window or that was what it looked like. He was checking his status pages. After a blood test at Gringotts it showed that he owned Hogwarts because he was a direct descendant of all four founders. The last remaining of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. " You may leave now. "

Ron marched away and another boy came in. Ari's mind flashed to Tom Riddle as sixteen only he now looked their age.

"How?" He asked, as Tom sat next to him. "How is this possible?! We destroyed all of them?"

"Yes, but I was able to reset my game before that." Tom explained, "Don't worry, A _ri_ , I will not be the man you knew. I am here to start over just like you. " He smirked, "I like what you did with your looks."

"Oh, shut up." Ari huffed. He went back to his stat screen . Ignoring that Dudley looked amused as he wrote a letter. "Ron was told to come in here. "

"I thought so too." Dudley said, with a nod. " Dumbledore is still controlling the game. "

"Agreed. " Ari nodded, "We'll just have to step up our games."

Dudley laughed and Tom smirked at the saying.

"Let me join you." Tom said, to Ari who glanced at him. "I swear I wont go off the deep end again."

"I don't believe you." Ari said yet somehow he could feel with Tom around that odd restlessness seemed to calm down and it made it easier for him to think because he wasn't so worried about what that odd feeling was. He'd never felt it in his last life never not once. "But , the saying says "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So welcome to the team. "

"I am no longer your enemy. " Tom said smiling, he knew what was going on and just figured Ari didn't . "So who else should we expect to come visit us?"

"Well, I suppose Hermione will come by , and Neville. " Harry said, "Draco , Crabbe and Goyle will make an appearance but other than that I don't know."

* * *

It was a while before Hermione came in. She looked the same as he remembered only smaller.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked in a childish bossy tone. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No we haven't." Dudley said, raising an eye brow at the tone. "I'm Dudley Evans, This Aries Snape-Black and Tom Riddle and you are?"

"Hermione Granger." She stated. She looked around, "May I join you?" she seemed nervous "I'm so scared and people keep picking on me."

Dudley moved over and motioned her to sit. He noted the world suddenly froze.

"What's up, Ari?"

"I'm bored." He stated, "Lets go have some fun. "

"Like what?" Tom asked, "Don't tell me you're wanting to kill some people?"

"It's not really killing them." Ari scoffed, " They will respawn. I'd like to get some revenge on Ronald and before i have to be nice to Draco him as well. "

"Okay," Dudley said, "Im almost a new level."

"As am I." Ari nodded. They left the car and began searching the train. "There is a Power I want. "

"Which one?" Tom asked taking Ari's hand. Ari felt himself blush but he liked the feel of Tom holding his hand. Tom smirked to himself and rubbed his thumb over Ori's knuckles. Dudley was oblivious. "I benefited from the 'Mind Reading Ability" in the last life. I'm close to getting it this time around. "

"That's the one." Ari nodded, " I read that it can even work if other people know Occlemancy. " Ari said, " I already got both of those abilities."

"Me too." Dudley said , "I'm going to go off and practice on some of the older kids. "

with that he ran off. Ari wanted to call him to come back but at the same time didn't because he wanted to spend time alone with Tom for some reason.

* * *

After picking on Ronald , Draco, Crabbe and Goyle until the game showed that they wouldn't get anymore from defeating them they too went to pick on the Seventh years. They got some good stuff. So the group decided to kill everyone until they were maxed out on everyone. They even found some quests around the train.

Finally, they met back in the cabin and un paused the game. Tom was once again holding Ari's hand. Ari wouldn't meet his eyes. Dudley was looking at a bunch of Famous Witch and Wizard cards he'd won off people and not pay attention until the Snack Cart came around.

"Anything off the Trolly's dears?" the woman asked, the four of them.

"I'll take some gum, " Ari said, "The one's that last all month, and some lolly's that last a month. " he payed for them. "Want something, Hermione?"

"Oh, no thank you." she said, "My parents are dentists. "

"As long as you brush your teeth every day it shouldn't matter." he grabbed a Pumpkin Pasty and a cauldron cake payed and gave them to her. "Eat these and I'll teach you a charm that will clean your teeth."

"How do you know it? You're a first year like me."

"Oh, but my dad's the Potions teacher, and I had a tutor whose the Defense teacher, and my Uncle's a pure blood and the Magical Mysteries teacher. Dudley's mom insisted we both learn it. She's teaching French. "

Dudley smirked at the truth.

"Oh." Hermione nodded and bit in to the Pumpkin Pasty."Oh! It's good."

"I have something that's better." Dudley reached into his back pack and pulled out four can's of Mt. Dew. "Here, " he passed them around. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I was thinking of Gryffindor." Hermione said instantly.

"I think Ravenclaw would be better for you." Tom said he noted that Hermione had noted that he and Ori were holding hands. "You seem so smart."

Hermione beamed.

"Do you really think I'm smart enough to get in there?" She asked worriedly, as she ate and sipped her soda. "I only chose Gryffindor because I didn't think I would be. "

"I think you'd be perfect for Ravenclaw." Dudley said, softly and smiled when she smiled at him. " I don't know what house I'm going to choose. Ari says he's going to be in Slytherin so he can be close to his dad who is Head of House. "

"Some other kids were saying that is a bad House."

"It's not." Ari finally spoke he was chewing his gum and drinking his soda. "People just don't understand them. You have to be really cunning to get in Slytherin though."

* * *

Ari was glad when they finally arrived. He blushed when Tom took his jacket off and put it on him as everyone under 11 headed for the boats. He was again holding Tom's hand. They got into a boat with Dudley and Hermione who had finally fallen silent. The boat ride was more amazing then Ari remembered. Then they were up the steps and in to the Entrance Hall. Tom took his coat back.

 _'Dad, can you hear me? Siri, Remy, Tuny?'_

 _'We can hear you.' All four chorused, in his head, 'What's wrong?'_

 _'Tom Riddle restarted his game before we destroyed the last Horocrux. He's standing with me and saying he just wants a normal life. ' Ari explained, ' I believe him and ... for some reason it's feeling good to be by him. He's been holding my hand and for some reason I really like it it makes me feel at ease. I dont understand this has never happened before. '_

 _'I think I understand.'_ Sirius thought at all of them _'He's your soul mate, Ari. I feel like that around my soul mate as well.'_

 _'So this is actually okay?' A_ ri wondered, _'We're only 6 here.'_

 _'It's fine it wont push for anything until you're older.'_ Remus stated, _' Ugh, so many kids to sort why did we do this again?'_

 _'Because the schooling of Magical Children in the UK is vastly behind!'_ Tuny scolded. _'Now all of you pay attention.'_

They all withdrew back in to their own heads. Ari glanced at Tom. They were sorting the 10 year olds then going down. After what felt like other the 6 year olds were lead into the Great Hall.

Severus cocked his eye brow. Ari had been telling the truth Tom Riddle was holding his hand. He glanced at the others and they all shared worried looks. Even though they had told Ari it was okay they were all worried.

* * *

Names began being called. Dudley got sorted in to Ravenclaw shocking Petunia. Ari tried to hide his smirk and keep a straight face . Dudley had wanted to get into Slytherin with him but it seemed he'd gone and chosen Hermione over him. Not that Ari really cared he was happy both Dudley and Hermione would have a good friend if not more as they got older.

Hermione followed Dudley over to Ravenclaw and they sat together.

After a while Tom was called as they had thought he went to Slytherin.

After a few more names Ari followed. Tom made Draco move so Ori could sit next to him. He instantly took Ari's hand and held it as they watched the rest of the Sorting.

McGonagall gave a welcoming speech that was so much better then any of Dumbledore's then they got to eat.

"Aries? " Draco asked, Ari looked at him. "Is it true what my mother said? That you are cousin Regulus' son?"

"Yes." Ari replied, "I did not know my dad though. " He reached for the pudding as desert appeared. " He died before I was born. I wish I would have known him but I hear good stories about him and have pictures."

Ari ate his fill of pudding . He was hyper as always as he listened into to people's thoughts. He zeroed in on Ron's.

 _'What am I supposed to do? I was supposed to make friends with that Orion kid because he is actually Harry Potter. i was going to be his friend! I was finally going to get noticed. But who needs him! I can become popular by saying that I was best friends with Harry Potter ! No one knew him ! I was told he was raised by Muggles so no one would know if I lied or not!'_

Ori scoffed and sent the message to everyone in the Great Hall that he knew played the game. Beside him Tom sneered and grabbed his hand again to squeeze it. Ari gave him a curious look but Tom just smiled at him.

* * *

Ari was laughing as he ran around the Common Room looking at everything.

"ARIES REGULUS SEVERUS SNAPE-BLACK!" Severus growled, "Sit down this instant or I'll make sure the House Elves don't give you your sugar cereal!"

Ari sat down right in front of his father. Severus picked the boy up and Ari clung to him. Severus had an arm under his son's butt holding him in place so the boy didn't strangle him.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potion's Master and your Head of House." he launched into his normal speech and then shooed them all off to bed. He carried his son to his room, Ari's room, only to find he was bunking with Tom. He sat Ari down on his bed and began undressing his son then putting Ari's PJ's on him. He then tucked Ari in and kissed his head. "Night son."

"Night , Dad." Ari yawned.

Tom watched the whole interaction with a smile.

"He loves you very much doesn't he?" Tom asked crawling on to Ari's bed. Ari blinked tired eyes at him as Tom slid into bed with him and hugged him. "Don't worry we're too little to do anything but I just want to sleep here for now. It's okay go to sleep. I'll protect you while you sleep."

Ari's eyes feel shut. Outside the door Severus' eyes flashed he needed to have a talk with his former master about his new son. He then went to check on everyone else and comfort all the home sick children.

* * *

"Wake up!" Ari cheered bouncing on his bed waking Tom. Ari beamed at Tom. "Wake up and go shower! "

Tom chuckled and went to the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

Ari had already showered and dressed. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt that was skin tight. With a spaghetti strap dress that was just long enough to cover his short shorts He wore black leggings under the shorts as well and his black shoes. His curly hair was in it's ponytail and his beret was on. He put his back pack on and spun in front of the full length mirror in the room and beamed . Everything was black he'd found he loved wearing all black. He opened his inventory and grabbed some stud earrings and put them in his ears. They had black stones on them. He nodded then searched through trying to find a nice necklace. He found one that would help him ensnare people's mind . He had gotten for his last lvl up. He put it on. It was a simple silver chain with a simple onyx stone on it. The description said that it worked like the Imperious Curse.

"You look great." Ari turned to see Tom coming out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a shirt. "If you were older you'd have the guys all over you."

"I don't care." Ari said closing his inventory "I just like dressing like this. " He shrugged, gracefully. "I made these clothes. They are actually armor. "

"Really?" he smiled, "Maybe I should ask you to make me some armor as well."

He took Ari's hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's four in the morning." He finally said, " What should we do for two hours?"

"Uh..." Ari said, "Lets go explore! There is something I want to get from Filch's office." Ari blushed a bit. "Come with me?"

"Of course." Tom smiled, and they walked hand in hand out of the Common Room using the Hiding Ability to hide from Severus who grabbed them up anyway.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Severus asked, sighing. "Ari?"

"Going to get the map from Filch." Ari explained, "Then I was thinking about seeing if the Cloak is still in the Head's office."

"Very well." Severus set them down. "You look very pretty this morning, Ari."

Ari beamed.

"You like it when people say that to you don't you?" Severus heard Tom ask Ari as the two walked off holding hands. "Why is that?"

"In my last life everyone called me a freak and turned their backs on me at a drop of a hat. " Ari explained, "I couldn't be me because i had to live up to expectations of me. I've always wanted to dress like this but I couldn't . So it makes me happy when people say I'm cute and pretty."

"Well, then I'm going to tell you you are pretty and cute everyday until you get tired of it."

"As long as you mean it I'll never grow tired of it."

Severus smiled to himself and went to gather up others that were awake.

* * *

The two of them snuck into Filch's office and began looting everything that was glowing . Ari quickly found the map and it opened a new place in his inventory. He let Tom touch it and it confirmed that it had opened the same page in his inventory. Ari made a note to share it with the others. After that they made their way to the Head's office. Minerva wasn't there but it didn't look any different from Dumbledore's office they began grabbing everything that was glowing. Fawlks gave them both a Phoenix egg. They thanked him and continued on. Ari cackled as he stole the Pensive. It was Tom who found the cloak and Dumbledore's real wand. He gave them over to Ari.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Ari asked then blushed when Tom pecked his cheek.

"You are the Master of Death, Ari." Tom said in a low voice. He suddenly turned them invisible. Dumbledore came down out of his room. They couldn't figure out what he was doing there when he was supposed to be in Azkaban. They quickly went up to his room and looted it finally they found the Head Library and shut themselves. Ari cackled lightly. " I don't know what the hell he's doing here but lets use a copying spell and take all the real books."

"Agreed. "

Ori and Tom turned up at breakfast right on time and began eating. Hedwig brought the mail and it said that Dumbledore had cleared his name and was once again taking over Hogwarts.

"He used the voice." Ari growled, "Well, I've got something better."

"Oh, yeah?" Tom asked "what do you have?"

Ari held his hands on either side of his necklace and focused on Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood.

"I'm sorry for my absence at last nights feast." He said trying to hide his confusion at the words coming out of his mouth. " Congratulations one and all and welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to stress House Unity this year. Make friends and don't let things you've heard turn you against people. That said you may sit at any table you want during breakfast and lunch but must eat at your House table for dinner! Your Heads of House will be passing out your schedules! I hope you all have a great day!"

With that the confused man sat down.

Severus, Sirius, Remus and Petunia all glanced at Ari, who was tying his black ascot on innocently. They knew he'd had to have something to do with it. The normal teachers looked shocked at Dumbledore who was fuming. He couldn't feel anyone in his head but someone had made him say that.

Ari smirked as he messed around in Dumbledore's head so that he wouldn't try reversing the schooling and would always want to do what was best to help out the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Ari cheered when he got his Schedule! Even though he knew everything he wanted to see how everyone taught. He ran after his father as the man handed out schedules asking questions . Severus finally scooped his son up and talked in a quiet voice to him. Ari's mischievous smile answered the mans questions.

"Mr. Riddle." Severus finally said, "Please escort my son to his class."

He set Ari down as Tom came up and took Ari's hand.

"Yes, Professor." Tom said, "Come on , Ari we have English first."

Ari was bouncing around hyperly and Talking non stop as the two of them walked to class. The other Slytherin first years followed. Draco constantly trying to get Ari's attention and come between him and Tom which was impossible. They walked into English to see the Squib teacher waiting for them. Ari and Tom walked to the front of the class and sat down.

"Hey." Ron Weasley said stopping at their spot with Dean and Seamus. "Didn't Snape say you were his son?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Cause I like it. " Ari replied, he was chewing his gum again today. "Daddy says it's okay because I like to dress like this. "

"You're a Freak." Ron blurted looking utterly disgusted. Ari's lip trembled and his eyes shook as the Gryffindor boys laughed.

"Mr. Weasley!" The teacher scolded. "Detention tonight after dinner! And 20 points from Gryffindor now sit down. "

Ron skulked to a desk in the back. But watched as Tom talked rapidly to Ari trying to cheer him up.

* * *

"Mr. Snape-Black." Mrs. Figg said kindly. "Are you okay?"

"You can call me either or it doesn't matter." Ari sniffled, " And I'm just upset."

"Well, I for one think you look very pretty ."

"Thank you, Professor." Ari beamed

Mrs. Figg smiled.

"Lets begin. " she said , "In this class i will teach you the proper way to use quills , write proper essays, use proper grammar, and more. I expect you all to know your ABC'S."

"Too bad for Crabbe and Goyle." Draco scoffed trying to get them to laugh.

"That's mean." Tom said turning Ari around before he could say something. "You shouldn't make fun of your friends, Malfoy."

"Today we shall jump right in and begin practicing with Quills. " Mrs. Figg passed quills out. " She then passed out work sheets. "Trace your letters and numbers and I'll walk around correcting your grip. "

Ari did as told he'd never learned how to hold a Quill properly in his other life but Severus had quickly corrected him, Dudley and Petunia and taught them the proper way.

"I see you already know the proper way, Mr. Black and Mr. Riddle." she smiled . She knew these two would be the best. She might be a Squib but she still had these feelings some times. "Did your father teach you , Mr. Black?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ari smiled at her. "I worked really hard at it. I used to break quills all the time while he was teaching me. "

She chuckled, "Yes, that happens a lot. These quills have unbreakable charms on them though."

"Dad should have done that." Ari giggled.

The Professor smiled.

"10 points to Slytherin, Mr. Black."

* * *

Ari heard Ron huff and begin telling Dean and Seamus how he had known Harry Potter. Several kids were soon listening to him tell about how Harry had come over to the Borrow and they had gone hovering on brooms.

Tom watched Ari frown and again position his necklace.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Figg snapped, "I know for a fact that you have never met Harry Potter because I lived near him and saw him on a daily basis that sweet boy knew nothing of Magic. Now you have detention for making up tales tomorrow night at the same time and 10 Points from Gryffindor for lying!"

Ari lowered his hands and got back to work. Tom smirked to himself and sent a thought message to all those he knew played the game at the school. Warning them of Ron and Draco. Ari blinked at him then smiled. Of course he'd heard.

"Now for home work tonight!" Mrs. Figg called, as she passed out work sheets like the ones they'd done that day in class. "You will complete these packets and turn them in tomorrow."

"But!" Ron challenged, "This is at least 10 pages long!"

"You must learn to use your quills properly in a short time because you will be doing a lot of work, Mr. Weasley!" Mrs. Figg lectured. "This is a school after all!"

Ari put his packet in his back pack but was really putting it in his inventory.

* * *

Ron and Draco kept attention seeking all day. Weather it was in the Muggles classes, both Ron and Draco complained about having to take them, or the Magical classes, in which they just made fool of themselves, they were loud in their six year old opinions.

Their final class was Potions which they would have to take everyday. Ari was exhausted. He'd only had a few classes with Ron and the Gryffindor's but couldn't escape Draco. He ran into the class room and clung to his daddy's legs as Severus lectured his last year N.E.W.T class. Some of the girls giggled.

"Yes, Ari?"

"Weasley and Malfoy are being annoying and they make it so it is harder to learn. " Ari complained as he was set on his father's desk and kicked his feet. " They never be quiet and say that it is useless for us to learn Muggle subjects because we are Wizard's and Witches. Weasley already has a lot of detentions for Professor Figg because he said I was a freak for dressing in girls clothes then he was bragging how he knew Harry Potter . Professor Figg scolded him saying that she lived close to him and Weasley was lying. He keeps it up though.

Malfoy seems to think because he's a Pure Blood he doesn't need useless Muggle stuff and he said a bad word to Granger. "

"What did he say?" A Ravenclaw girl demanded, though nicely as she handed in her Potion.

"He called her a ..." he looked scared of saying it. " A..."

"Did he say Mudblood?"

Ari gasped.

"We're not supposed to say that." he said, "Daddy says it's a bad word."

"Professor Snape is right!" the girl snapped "That boy needs a good paddling! "

She kept ranting as her friends push/pulled her out of the dungeons.

* * *

Severus hugged Ari.

"Where is Tom?" He asked. "I thought he wouldn't leave your side."

"oh, " Ari blushed, "He had to go to the bathroom and said he'd meet me here. "

Severus smiled at the boy but inside he was wondering if a six year playing a game again could have his past selves teenage hormones. So he began asking his little Ari questions. Ari seemed confused about it all and explained he'd never felt sexual feelings toward anyone before so he wouldn't know.

They talked until the class started. Ron glared as he entered Potions. The glare was shot at Ari who was lifted down off Severus' desk and quickly went to where Tom was and sat.

Severus launched into a speech and was soon showing them the proper way to prepare ingredients. Draco was actually paying attention but Ron was once again trying to tell people about how he'd known Harry Potter. Ari was cutting up the ingredients that he'd been given. He was focused even though he knew he could do it in his sleep.

Severus was walking around and he had opted to take a different approach when teaching and explained everything but still managed to be a right bastard.

"Mr. Weasley!" he growled making people jump. "You have not ever known Mr. Potter as my friend Professor Evans is his aunt and told me he died not even knowing about our world! 10 points from Gryffindor! Now start your work!" he paced to the front of the room. " For those of you done preparing your ingredients you may start taking notes. I will collect your notes at the end of each month and they will be a crucial part of your grade. **(My choir teacher did this all four years of High school it was really amazing I managed to pass at all as I did not take notes. )** " He smirked as Harry got to work with his notes as did Tom. Draco soon followed. Slowly one by one the students began taking notes. The only ones who didn't finish in time were Ron, Crabbe and Goyle. He'd been shocked that Longbottom had because of the stories Ari had told him about the boy. "Dismissed !"

Ari beamed and took Tom's hand and they headed up to dinner talking about class.

* * *

Ari couldn't sleep that night and suggested that the team meet up in the library after curfew.

He ran in pulling Tom behind him. They met with the four adults. Ari quickly ran off to the Restricted Section and came back beaming. Sure enough Hermione was with Dudley looking tired and holding his hand. She was pulling a little pink blanket behind her in her free hand. It looked a lot like the baby blanket Harry had when delivered to the Dursley's in his other game. He concluded that it was her baby blanket.

"Okay, 'Mione." he said shocking all of them , "From now on you are going to become one of the Elite. "

"I am?" she asked taking the book in his hands. "What is it?"

"That my dear friend is Dumbledore's Game book." Ari said they all gave Severus amused smiles when he cursed. " We all play the Game."

"I didn't even think to check there." Severus cursed as the game was explained to the girl. "I thought he had it in the Head's library."

"We found that." Tom said suddenly and everyone looked at him. " This morning when we went hunting for Harry's cloak. We copied all the books and kept the originals. I'm willing to share for a price."

Time suddenly jolted to a stop but didn't really stop at all. They all looked to see Hermione putting her name under Dumbledore's and said man's name going black.

"Oh...my...god..." Harry squealed hugging her. "You just kicked Dumbledore out of the game! I love you!" he grunted as he was pushed to the floor. Dudley and Tom were both glaring. He smirked at them. "As a friend." Both relaxed and Hermione giggled and helped him to his feet. "We are going to have so much fun now! Someone contact Lucius and tell him his son is annoying the hell out of me."

"Ari." Severus said still brooding. "We are telling him that a Muggle born just kicked Dumbledore out of the game."

"That too!" Ari said hyperly, "In the meantime...BOOKS!"

"BOOKS!" Hermione echoed suddenly wide awake .

Tom rolled his eyes and followed his mate as Dudley followed Hermione. He noted Petunia had followed those two but they got the Werewolf.

* * *

"Wait so we can access the map now that we touched it?" Sirius was amazed. "You really shouldn't have given that to us as we are teachers. "

"I'm giving the original to the twins." Ari said , "They'll use it for what it was made for."

"I'd rather you didn't." Severus sighed as they tracked up to Gryffindor Tower. Quests were everywhere and he was itching to get a move on them but wasn't about to let four kids go in another Common Room alone. They all had the Maurder's map up." Wait!" they all stopped, "With all we know we can improve the map. Make it so we can have maps of everywhere we've been in this detail. ..."

"I get it." Tuny nodded, "But do we have to have the Original to do it?" She quickly used the HELP option and smiled, "We don't as we are a group we can alter our maps and it will alter everyone elses too. "

"I got the forest." Ari said, "Trust me I know it by heart. "

"I've got the Chamber of Secrets." Tom said, earning stern looks. "I'll take Severus with me."

"Me too!" Ari whined.

"I think we all want to go." Hermione said, "Please take me with you."

"Fine!" Tom sighed, he used the password the map provided and the Fat Lady opened. She was still asleep so it didn't matter. "This is exactly why we don't have a Portrait guarding our Common Room."

Several of them chuckled Ari just went to grabbing anything that was glowing the others quickly joined him.

"Only girls can go up there." Hermione said when Sirius went to go up the Girls side. "I read about it in..."

"Hogwarts , A History." Ari finished "Yes, it's your favorite book."

"It's spooky that you know this whole other me!" she snapped. "So there are only two girls in this group."

"Yes, but you forget Tom and I got into the Head's library. " Ari said, He pulled out his wand and began chanting. A faint glow surrounded the stairs. "We can go up now."

He had fun setting pranks on Lavender and Pavarti and some of the other girls who had annoyed him in his other game and taking what he could get to before the others. They even took to looting trunks. He heard his dad complaining to each student , even though they were asleep, and giving them suggestions as they stole everything. They quickly learned things would respawn so the next in the party could get it but if a rare item appeared the first one to get it got it. Harry surfaced from the Head Girls' trunk cackling which of course brought everyone running to him. Hermione looked scared and half hid behind Petunia.

"Look what I found. " He beamed, holding out a chalice. "A Head Girl with a Dark Item!"

Severus, Tom and Sirius whistled.

"Will that thing respawn?" Sirius asked and Ari nodded. He let them read the letter attached. "It's a real one!" Sirius cried snatching only to get burnt. Ari beamed catching it. " Dammit give me that Chalice!"

"It's mine!"

"You already found your mate!" Sirius and Ari ended up having a fun around Gryffindor Tower with spells flying . In the end Ari won by finally managing to turn Sirius into a snail. He went back to the Head Girl's rooms to take her wand. That would respawn too. Since they'd gotten each girls wand. They then did the same on the boy's side. Ari set the map under George's pillow with a note. Then as his last act pranked Ron .

They then did the same for the Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw Common Rooms. Ari took great fun in pranking Draco. They went into every office and explored Hogwarts and the grounds in full. They even went to the Chamber and Ari and Tom had great fun talking to the Basilisk. Which Tom, Sirius and Remus left to return to the forest it had come from since only Parslemouths could get in it really wasn't needed.

They were about to start questing when cried out. They all ran to find him. He was standing in a corridor somewhere in the dungeons. They had found many rooms that no one had ever discovered. Ari was standing in another such room. Drool almost coming out of his mouth.

"I did it!" He cheered, "It's the Founder's Library!"

He and Hermione made a break for the shelves before anyone stopped them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ari was cackling loudly when Tom had returned with everyone . He had found a Portrait of the Founders.

"Ari, you're doing it again!" Severus scolded.

"I think it has to be the Black Gene." Sirius said "My mum used to cackle like that."

"He's not really a Black." Dudley pipped up. "He's adopted."

"His Father's Grandmother was a Black." Sirius corrected, "He still has a lot in him and we only added to it."

"I should have chosen Rabastan." Severus mumbled, "What are you on about now, Son?"

"Hello." they looked at the portrait and suddenly Hermione was drooling while trying to cackle. "Ah, I have never seen such small one's in our school."

"You really can't pull it off." Ari said to Hermione. Then turned to speak. " My name is Ari and I'm a descendant of all of you. This is my daddy Severus Snape Head of Slytherin House, my Uncle Sirius Black, My Uncle Remus Lupin, My Aunt Petunia Evans, My Cousin Dudley Evans, and my friends Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle. The adults all teach here and we kids attend because we tricked the Ministry and the current Headmaster in to updating the curriculum."

They spent what felt like forever talking to the Founders. Then went to do quests.

* * *

Needless to say Ari was a happy little boy when the Tutorial ended and it was time for breakfast. He had changed into another black trimmed sailor school girl outfit. With a black bow on the back of his waist and a loose black tie around his neck. He wore his ascot and a black long sleeve shirt under it. He also had on black leggins and shoes. His beret on his head.

He was holding Tom's hand and was suddenly swept into someone's arms.

"Ickle Baby Ari!" Ari moaned to himself. Sure enough when he looked Bella was holding him and Rudolphus had Draco by his collar . Draco was trying to escape. "Ickle Baby Ari looks so cute!"

"Really, Aunt Bella?!" Ari beamed, brightly , deciding maybe he could finally reform Bella. "Daddy! Aunt Bella said I'm cute!"

Severus sighed eyeing Bella, Rudolphus , and Rabastan warily.

"She's right of course." Petunia said, noting how Tom hadn't let go of Harry's hand. "Mrs..."

"Lestrange." Sirius offered,

"Mrs. Lestrange..."

"Lady." Remus coughed.

"Lady Lestrange," Petunia said, "You seem to be hurting Mr. Riddle ."

At Riddle the three Death Eaters turned to see Tom still holding Ari's hand and reading a book.

"Ickle Baby Master?" Bella whispered, she glared at the boy in his arms as he tugged roughly on her hair.

"Later!" Ari hissed.

Taking that for what it was Tom was scooped up too and Bella began cooing over both of them.

* * *

"Students!" Albus called, " I have decided, after being bombarded with crying children, that today and for the next week your parents will be attending school with you. " he waved his hands and the doors opened to let parents in. "Find your parents and please sit at your normal tables."

Draco began making a loud fuss as his uncle continued to hold him.

"Rudolphus ." Lucius said calmly , " please release my son."

"Bella wanted to meet her nephews." Rudolphus replied, " So i'm holding him hostage until she's done."

"She's seems distracted with Ari at the moment." Lucius stated, "Cissy , not you too!"

Sure enough Narcissa was cooing over a happy Ari who was eating complements from the two of them on how cute and pretty he looked.

Rudolphus feeling his wife was distracted from Draco finally let go of him. Said boy hid behind his father glaring.

"Okay!" Sirius said loudly making the whole hall fall silent. " As Lord Black I order you both to release my nephew and his friend so they may eat."

Bella and Cissy instantly set Ari and Tom down the two joined hands again.

"I can't believe that worked." Lucius mused. "Slytherin table?"

Sirius gave a nod. They followed Ari , Tom and a still glaring Draco over to the table.

"If this is for parents what are the Lestranges doing here?" Ronald Weasley demanded for the whole hall to hear.

"Ari is my son." Severus stated into the silent hall, "So I called the Lestranges to stay with him. So that he has family with him. "

With that, Sirius, Petunia , Remus, and Severus went to the staff table.

* * *

Ari was happily sitting in French class talking in perfect French to Bella and Cissy. He noted that Draco couldn't decide weather to behave in front of his father or be jealous that his mother was paying more attention to him, Ari, instead of him, Draco.

"Why is he even in this class if he can already speak French?!" Ron demanded. Molly and Arthur both looked shocked at their youngest son. Ginny on the other hand was looking around in awe and trying to write with a beginner quill she'd stolen from Ron's bag.

"Good morning students." Petunia said, brightly . She smiled at all of them this was an all houses class. So all her favorite children were in it. "Today we will be starting off learning the French alphabet and numbers. We will also begin to learn how to write them." She fought a frown when Ron raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Why is , Black in this class if he can already speak French?"

"As a Pure Blood I would expect you to know that most pure blood families speak French and teach it to their children." Petunia answered earning a few chuckles. Molly and Arthur blushed, they had never thought to teach their children French even though both of them were Pure-Bloods. Petunia flicked her wand and workbooks landed on each child's desk. She then moved the chalk bored in front of the class. "Can everyone see? Please, tell me if you cant."

A tentative hand rose in the Ravenclaws.

"Very well, please switch seats with Mr. Weasley." The girl quickly did. " After class I will personally take you to Madam Pomfry so you can get an eye check up."

The girls parents both shared a look. Their daughter hadn't told them she was having trouble seeing. So class began and soon the kids were repeating after her in the vowels and consonants and the first two numbers. She walked around helping them with their workbooks and helped them take notes in class. She noted Ari was bouncing in his seat as he copied everything down in his notebook and then focused on his workbook. She noted Dudley and Hermione working diligently. She spotted Tom looking around at Draco who was muttering under his breath. it sounded if the boy was repeating the lesson so it would sink into his head. She applauded the effort.

She made a point to walk past to hear him.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy." Draco jolted and looked up. "Repeating the lesson over and over will help you retain the lessons. 10 points to Slytherin for being clever. "

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said in a small voice. "I find it helps me learn better if i do it that way. "

* * *

Ari smirked, as he waltzed down the crowded hallways. He was looking at his map to see Dumbledore pacing in his office. He zoomed in and could see the man was actually ransacking it.

"Looks like he wants his pensive. " Ari muttered and Tom sneered, Lucius seemed to chock on something but no one else seemed to heard. "Too bad he wont find it."

They arrived in Magical Mysteries and Sirius fell on them hugging Harry tightly and welcoming him to class. Ari tried to get free but Sirius was talking hyperly and carrying him to a seat in the front. He sat him down and kept talking . Tom soon joined them and the adults lined the walls as other kids and parents came in. The bell rang.

"No standing!" Sirius called, pointing around at the extra spaces next to their kids. "Sit with your children. I expect you to learn something from this week of lessons. " Some of the kids giggled. "Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering how you can take all of these classes in one day right?" He got nods from the six year olds. "Does anyone have a guess?"

Tom and Ari raised their hands. Gryffindor/Slytherin had most classes together. Another hand went up. Surprisingly , it was Neville's.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Sirius chose, "Lets hear what you have to say."

"A...A ...Time Loop spell?" Neville asked.

"Correct!" Sirius declared, "10 points to Gryffindor . Good Job!"

Neville smiled but looked ready to faint as he sat back down in his seat. Augusta patted Neville's shoulder happily.

"Time Loop spells are very old and very tricky." Sirius said, "You can spend hours in one area where these Time Loops are placed and it could only be minuets outside the room. Now , another question how do think that this Time Loop is in all of the classrooms but not in the halls?" Ari and Tom's hands went up again. "Lets choose Mr. Riddle this time."

"It was put into the Wards right?" Tom said,

"Correct!" Sirius beamed, "10 points to Slytherin! Now ..."

He was off talking all about Time Loop spells and Time Loop Wards. While the kids took notes. Molly and Arthur were with Fred and George during this class but Ginny was there and forcing Ron to take notes and read to her what he was writing under his breath. They were sitting close by so Ari could hear and Ron wasn't taking good notes. Which Ginny seemed to notice as she turned to Lavender who was sitting next her and asked her to read her her notes. Lavender did so mostly because she'd always wanted a little sister.

Ari discovered that Lavender actually took in depth notes.

Ari was enthralled though he had a lot on this subject the way Sirius presented it was fun and entertaining.

* * *

Ari was being carried to Defense Against the Dark Arts and was trying his hardest to get away. Bella was carrying him and not letting him down. He wanted down because Draco was talking to Tom. Suddenly, he was out of her arms and in a seat next to Tom. He gave Remus a smile. The man nodded.

"Adults please sit with your children..." He called, "Bella, so help me if you pick Ari up again in my class I will hex you!" Bella huffed and pouted. Rabastan was trying to keep a straight face. "Okay, today we will start with some basics. Can anyone tell me the most basic spell in anyone one's arsenal?"

Ari's hand shot in the air followed by Tom, Draco and Ron's.

"Okay, Ronald." Remus said, "Give it ago."

"Lumos." Ron said.

"That would be right if this wasn't a Defense class." Remus chuckled. "Lets see, Tom."

"Stupify." Tom said instantly, " It's the stunning jinx."

"Correct." Remus nodded, "10 points to Slytherin."

Ron looked murderous. Ginny was with him still and his parents were with Percy. He began mumbling to himself. Ginny was trying to get away from him and make her way to Ari who she wanted to meet because she'd heard her parents say he was Harry Potter and she was supposed to marry Harry Potter. Ron wasn't paying attention. So she slipped off.

Ari noticed but was taking diligent notes on the spell. They then got a small rat to try and stun.

"Stupify." Ari said, and his rat froze. "I did it!"

"Very good, Ari." Remus smiled fondly, " 5 points to Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley , " Ron looked up from jabbing at his rat. " Please keep an eye your sister. She's bothering other students."

"Oi!" Ron got up and roughly grabbed his sister and dragged her back to their seat. "Stay put, Ginny!"

Ari rolled his eyes. Why had Molly and Arthur just left the 5 year old with Ron? They should know he wouldn't keep an eye on her. Now it looked like she was going to have a bruise from where he'd grabbed her. Ari sighed he wasn't sure if he should mess with Ron's head or hope he learned his lesson on his own. He didn't know what to do so for now he'd wait. He sighed and went back to stunning his rat. Ron just kept saying the incantation over and over again while just jabbing his wand at the rat's side.

An explosion sounded and sure enough Seamus had blown up his rat. It was gross.


	8. Chapter 8

They had gone through most of the day and now it was two more classes until dinner. Latin and Potions both would be a daily class because Potions were dangerous and Latin was essential for spell casting. Right now it was an all House Class. Ron finally had his parents back and Ginny was still there. She'd tried several times throughout the day to get over to him but had yet to manage and had the bruises to prove it. Molly was healing the girl up then pushing her towards Ari.

 _'So that's their plan.'_ Ari sneered. _'They want Ginny to marry me again. Tough I've been through that once never doing it again. '_

 ** _'Can everyone hear me?'_** When he got confirmation that his group could hear him. He noted Lucius was staring at him hard but no one else was. _**'The old goat still thinks I'm Harry Potter and is encouraging Molly to tell Ginny that she's going to marry me."**_

 _ **"Over my dead body!"**_ Tom raged

 _ **"That's why I'm warning everyone."**_

 _ **"Right."**_ Everyone said, and the link shut down

* * *

Ginny was confused . Why was everyone keeping her away from her Harry? She huffed and began trying to learn Latin. It was just the basics like in French class but she knew she would be ahead of everyone in her year if she learned now and that was bound to attract her Harry to her. So she tried hard and recited everything to the best of her ability along with everyone else. Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

Ari rolled his eyes. He'd read her and Molly's minds this was just like last time only they would resort to anything because they wanted the Potter Vaults and Albus was pissed that he couldn't even get into the school vault . Ari worked diligently to finish his packet in class so he could have more time to explore and work on his map he was sure he was close to finding a spell or something that would let them hear what people were saying around the school when they zoomed in on them or even if they just thought about them.

He'd been finishing all his work in class and the teachers had noticed. He just smiled brightly at them and said he wanted to learn everything. That had them gushing over him. He worked his Charisma on everyone because it just became as natural as breathing. He had noticed that language classes were the longest they had as was English. All language classes were mandatory and they taught most languages. And you had to take them until you graduated. Ari didn't remember that being part of his plan but it was really okay with him because he knew it all.

Ron on the other hand hated it. As did Crabbe and Goyle . Ari had no doubt they wouldn't be passing many classes. Ron had already began complaining about all the homework the first day. Ari was willing to bet he hadn't even started any of it even though most classes they had every day. With no Hermione around to nag him into studying Ron was in trouble but really Ari couldn't bring himself to care. Ron had been a Prat in everyone of his lives and had caused him a lot of trouble.

He finished his packet and sat back in his seat. Ron , who was sitting across the aisle from him looked shocked and stunned. His eyes kept flicking from the packet to Ari.

"Finished your homework, Mr. Black?" The teacher asked.

Ari beamed.

"Yes, Professor. " He replied, " Is that okay?"

"Of course but why don't you go over it with me so I can see how you did."

Ari rolled his eyes as he and the teacher went over his packet the man seemed utterly shocked. Bella was cooing about how smart he was and Rudolphus was actually following along with the lesson as was Rabastan in fact Ari noted all the adults seemed to follow along.

"Professor" Ari asked when the man took his packet. "My dad told me that Latin has been taught in Hogwarts for a long time. But if it's the base of every spell we use then why wasn't it taught. It would be my belief that Witches and Wizards would be able to gain a better understanding of the magic they are trying to use if they understood and could speak Latin properly don't you agree?"

"I do indeed, Mr. Black." Almost all the adults in the room looked at him shocked. "The reason it was not taught was because Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to think no one needed it. He has finally decided differently. You speak more like and adult than a child, Mr. Black."

"For the longest time it was just me and daddy." Ari said, "Daddy was the only one for me to talk to so i guess I have a tendency to think and talk more like an adult than acting my age. "

* * *

Ari ran into the Potions classroom startling the 9 year olds or the Third years. He ran behind his daddy as Bella came right in after him. Severus pulled his wand and transfigured her into a six foot long snake . Ari ran over to her and let her slither around him. She couldn't crush him because he knew his stats were pretty high.

"Please sit in my chair until it is your turn, Ari." Severus said, Ari made his way over to his daddy's chair and climbed up in it. While still listening to Bella coo over him. Why oh why did she have to like him this time around? It had never happened before. Ari had a sudden idea. Maybe Bella wanted a baby of her own. He positioned his hands on the sides of his necklace discretely. the more he used it the stronger it would become and he wouldn't have to use his hands like this to focus the energy. He shifted through Bella's mind and sure enough all she wanted was a baby but she didn't think Rudolphus wanted one. He got to work making her want to ask and or demand/ curse that she and Rudolphus start trying for a baby right away. He then left her head alone.

He was staring at everyone working diligently with their ingredients. They weren't allowed to brew yet or so he was told. They would only be allowed to do that when they had the basics down. The First years would benefit more from potions because they would get the basics then be able to brew one or two potions that year that were super easy and only required a few ingredients. He saw the twins and wondered if they'd gotten the map and his letter.

finally the bell rang and the third years got homework and quickly left.

* * *

Bella got returned to human form and took off to find Rudolphus. Ari set up his station and soon Tom arrived with Draco and their group of adults minus Rudolphus and Bella. Ginny came in her parents and Ron behind her and walked right up to Ari.

"Hi, Harry."

"I'm Ari." Ari replied, "I don't know a Harry."

"You're Harry." Ginny insisted, "Mama told me so."

"Well, your mother is wrong. "

"Excuse me." Tom pulled Ari away from the girl as she looked up at Severus. "Are you lost?"

"No," Ginny said boldly. "I'm talking to Harry."

"That is my son Aries not anyone named Harry." Severus sneered, "Run along to your family child. I will be speaking to the Headmaster about a 5 year old running about like she owns the castle. " Ginny glared, " I happen to know you've been stalking my son all day and that will stop now."

The class was filled now and everyone had heard everything and didn't feel sorry for Ginny as she went crying to her mother.

Ari began taking notes as they got a lecture. Took notes then got to work.

* * *

"When do we get to actually brew the Potions?" Ron wondered aloud to Seamus and Dean. "I mean this is just boring."

"You will brew when I think you are ready to brew!" Severus snapped, making even the adults cringe. "Have you not heard a word I've said about how dangerous Potions can be?"

"Sure i have." Ron said, " It's just cutting up all this gross stuff is boring."

"10 points from Gryffindor !" Severus growled.

Those keeping track that day could tell that Ron was going to cost Gryffindor the Cup. He'd lost all sorts of points. While Draco was being bearable. Ari assumed that was because his parents were there.

* * *

The Great Hall watched Ari walk up to the Staff Table to talk to Severus.

"Yes, son?"

"Can two of my Ravenclaw friends come to the Slytherin Study group?" Ari asked, "Dudley and Hermione said they promise to be good and study really hard."

"Very well." Severus drawled, "But if they make a scene they will leave."

"Yes, daddy." Ari beamed, "Thank you, daddy."

Two cheers went up at the Ravenclaw table. The Grangers looked at their daughter in shock. She never acted like this. In fact she'd been acting off all day and they didn't like it one bit in fact they didn't even like being in this freak school. They watched the boy name Ari glare at them as sat with his own family. It was as if he had heard their thoughts.

"Aunty Bella." Ari said sweetly. " How would you like to adopt a 6 year old girl whose a Muggle born and whose parents seem to not like the fact that she's magic?"

"A daughter for me?!" Bella looked delighted at the prospect. "Where? Who?"

"My friend Hermione." he pointed to her at the Ravenclaw table talking to Dudley. "She told me that her mommy and daddy call her a freak and never buy her any books and hate her being at the school at all. They hate that she is special and can do magic because they wanted a perfect daughter who they could dress up and make her into a snooty brat who would marry into a rich family. "

He had broadcast the thought throughout the party and Lucius was trying to keep a straight face. Hermione had actually told him that in his first life but he could use the knowledge now to help her. Hermione was broadcasting thrilled thoughts and telling Ari other things her parents did and Ari relayed the message word for word hoping this would work.

"They did all this to a young child?" Rudo asked, " Of course we'll take in your little friend, Ari." Ari beamed and the Party had to force themselves not to flinch as Hermione cheered in their heads. "We'll talk to her parents right after dinner. If they hate magic as much as you say they do then it should be no problem having them sign off on letting us adopt her."

"Oh thank you!" Ari gushed "I just know she'll be happier with you then her parents."

Hermione tried to act like she didn't know what was going as kept talking to Dudley about their Latin class. Draco gave Ari and Tom a curious look and turned to his parents he had a lot of questions to ask because he'd seen how his mother and father payed attention in most of his classes today.

"Mother Father." he said in a low voice so as not to draw attention to the conversation." Is it okay to enjoy learning Muggle things?"

That was the main question he wanted answered.

"Of course , Dragon." Narcissa said looking rather shocked that he'd asked "You need to learn about both as our family has businesses in both worlds. "

Lucius and Narcissa watched as their little Dragon relaxed visibly .

"Is that what's had you so upset today, Dragon?" Lucius asked, " that we would say that you couldn't enjoy Muggle things because they are beneath us?"

"It seems to be a common idea in our house." Draco whispered. "I didn't know if you and mother believed the same."

"we do not." Lucius assured his son. ' _not anymore at least.'_

He caught Ari's eye and dammit if the boy wasn't smirking smugly at him. He inclined his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Ari watched as Bella and Rudo talked to the Granger's.

"Nice job,. " Rab said leading them toward the dungeons. "Bella's been batty ever since we got out and even before she went in. I think she really wants a child."

"Hermione will make a good daughter." Ari stated brightly. "Aunty has been going crazy over me all day so i sort of figured it out. " having an idea he sent to Tom , only, mentally he turned to Draco, "Cousin , we should study languages together tonight. You seemed lost in a few of them."

"I-I would like that." Draco agreed, "Some of them sound so similar it's hard."

"I understand." Ari beamed "I may seem smart and that I know it already but that's just because I study a lot at night. "

"You don't sleep a lot then." Draco said, "They expect a lot out of us with all these classes though don't they? I mean we're just little kids?"

"yes, but most of us will grow up to be Head's of Ancient and Noble families and we must know everything we need to succeed." They had reached the study area and most if not all the Slytherin parents nodded at what Ari said having heard most of the conversation. "I'm not going to let the Prince line down just because I think it's too much work." Ari stated stubbornly. "This is an Exclusive Boarding School that only those with the best magical potential are supposed to get into right?" Draco nodded, "Then Hogwarts is finally living up to it's name and we as it's students need to show everyone in the Magical world all over the World that we are the best!"

His stupid none sense speech seemed to work because everyone got down to studying their parents helping as much as they could.

Ari sat down with his group and he and Tom began walking the Malfoy's and Rab through Languages . Tom had done his homework in class too as had Dudley who had followed them to their study group. Petunia had joined them as well and was trying to teach Dudley a French accent. Books could teach you a whole language but it couldn't tell you how things were pronounced out loud or give you the accent. Some things you just needed to hear. Then again he had a handy spell for that . He'd found it in the Founder's library. The others had it too but Dudley was still having problems so Petunia was helping.

* * *

Study time was finally over and they were allowed to go back to the dorms.

"Draco, come with me." Draco looked confused but followed his cousin in to his cousin and Tom's room. Tom had of course followed as well. "Time for more studying." Draco paled, his head already hurt. "Don't worry. " Ari scoffed "You'll be studying while you're asleep. You said I don't sleep a lot well the truth is I sleep as much as everyone else. I found some spells in daddy's library and practiced until I could do them but I wont cast them on you. " Ari made a show of looking for something. He pulled one of Dumbledore's silver crystal orb objects out of his inventory. He'd found it was created to enhance intelligence. He began casting some spells on it so all the lessons and everything he himself had learned or would learn was stored inside. It would sit on Draco's beside table and act like a night light while projecting lessons into his head while he slept and dreamed. It would stop as soon as he woke. He would learn sub consciously.

Lucius had told him before he'd thought of this that while he didn't want his son playing the game he would love it if Draco was just a little bit smarter.

"Okay, all you have to do is set this on your bedside table and go to sleep." Ari said giving it to Draco. "I placed anti-theft charms, " Ha! Should have thought of that Dumbledore, "And unbreakable charms on it."

"Is this how you learn?" Draco asked, it seemed to easy.

"Yes, " Ari lied. " Now run along it's time for good little first years to be in bed."

Draco beamed thanked them and walked across the hall to his room.

* * *

Ari decided to sleep that night and was a little shocked when Tom crawled into bed with him to hold him like he had the first night. For some reason it just made him feel so safe and warm that he slept with out another thought and Tom slept too.

They woke up refreshed. Ari took the first shower and dressed in the bathroom then Tom took his shower and they walked hand in hand toward the Great Hall for breakfast. They only made it to the Entrance Hall when Ari was tackled by brown bushy blur and hit the ground. His HP saying he'd taken damage.

"I really should have seen that coming." Ari protested as Bella lifted Hermione to her feet and Severus lifted Ari to his. "Good morning Hermione Lestrange."

Hermione beamed.

"Morning, Ari! Morning , Tom! Morning, cousin Draco!"

"It's too early for this." Draco grumbled. He'd figured out how the orb taught and now his lessons, those only covered in the last two days and a bunch of back ground information and some reading and studying ahead were trapped in his head and it felt like it was echoing around. "Ugh. Morning, anyway."

"It should settle down once you get some food in your system." Ari said cheerfully.

"You remind me of cousin Tonks."

"Hey!" A girl with bubble gum hair said indignity coming up from the Hufflepuff entrance. "I heard that!" Andromeda chuckled a bit as her daughter ran over. "Just for that!" She seized the six year old, she was 13. She hugged him tightly all the way off the ground. "GOOD MORNING COUSIN!"

Ari couldn't help it he laughed and he wasn't the only one. Kids all over were laughing. Draco struggled.

"Andromeda." Narcissa chuckled, "Please tell you teenager to put down my child."

"Nymph, put Draco down." Andromeda said , doing as her older sister asked. "Come now time for breakfast. "

"Hang on!" Tonks called, "I still have two more cousins to greet."

Ari and Hermione shared a look and made a break for the Great Hall. Nether made it as Tonks had longer legs, and had dropped Draco literally on the floor, She caught them both by the back of their collars and hugged them both thought not like she had hugged Draco.

"Good morning , cousins."

"Good morning, Nymph." they said in unison. Then broke away laughing as she shot Stinging Jinxs at both of them. They both dodged and headed for their house tables laughing. Tom quickly joined Ari. Bella and Rudo went with Hermione while Rab stayed with Ari and Tom.

"She messed up my hair. " Draco whined, as he sat down. Cissa rolled her eyes and pointed her wand Draco's hair was suddenly just the way he liked it. "I need to learn that one. Ari gave me the crystal orb that teaches me things while I sleep, mother. I can understand the lessons of the last two days much better now and I some how know just what books I'll need to study after today's lesson."

"Really?" Cissy asked. Eyeing Ari she knew her husband played The Game. He'd told her before they married she had thought it was incredibly romantic that he married her in every game and they had Draco. "That's very nice of your cousin." Ari beamed at her giving her the answer she wanted with a slight nod of his head. "Thank you for helping ,Draco."

Ari shrugged and ate.

* * *

Draco did much better in classes and Ari noticed that Ginny wasn't following him around.

"She's been put on leash proximity ward." Lucius informed Ari let out a sigh of relief. "and she's leashed to Arthur not Molly. I made sure of it."

"Thank you."

"Dumbledore was not happy to do it." Lucius sneered, but when all of your teachers complain that she is disruptive because she's always trying to get to you and that they have enough trouble with the younger Mr. Weasley as it is he really didn't have a choice in the matter. ..."

Time suddenly froze only those playing didn't freeze. Ari noted it wasn't many but more than he expected.

"I thought of something."

"Training?" Tom asked, Ari nodded, "With all these people here it'll be great."

"ARI!" Hermione and Dudley were making their way down the hall. Other players watching them. "Did you freeze the game?"

"Yes!" Ari called back "I figured practice!"

"Dumbledore was just heading toward the library." Dudley informed as they finally reached the others. "I think he's going to look for his game book."

"It was stupid of him to put in the restricted section any how." Ari said smoothly, " It's 'Mione's now."

Hermione beamed, "I'm going to go find a certain female red haired menace. "

"Should be near McGonaggal's." Ari supplied, " Bill's 14 and a Gryffindor he has Transfiguration first."

"Great." Hermione said already walking. "Thanks."

Ari headed toward the library. Everyone else just pulled out wands and began training on NPC's.

* * *

Ari blasted and blasted at Dumbledore. Unfortunately, weather the man was playing The Game anymore or not his stats had remained. Harry though had unlocked many cheats and skills and powers that were helping him. He'd been standing here for over and hour now blasting away. Players were running all over the place. Severus had passed several times.

"May I help you?" Harry tilted his head back, not breaking his casting, to see Lucius and Several former Death Eaters, Ironic that. "We would like a little revenge as well. "

"That's fine with all my tricks I've got him down to half life but he has some kind of Healing ability and I'm doing much good. "

"I got that ." Crabbe Sr. grunted, " I got a power that blocks it."

"Want it." Ari said, noting Tom dragging Severus over. "Also want the Healing Ability. "

Murmurs of agreement on that one. As soon as everyone had emptied their bags of tricks, Cheats, skills and powers they were still left hexing Dumbledore to death for what have been most of the day.

"He really played." Dolohov groused. Apparently he was the father of a 15 year old Slytherin on the Quidditch team. "Are attacks are doing nothing but setting of the Dark Detector wards."

"I got that." Ari said, "Hogwarts! I am the Heir of your Founders make the Dark Detection ward still be active but not sense when players use Dark Magic!"

They felt the building shake and Alarms sounding went off.

"I don't even want to know." Dolohov said shaking his head. "If I just shot a killing curse at him would he die?"

"I tried that." Ari admitted, Severus smacked the back of his head. "I got frustrated. " he defended. "I don't know how but I ended up dodging it my self. " he pointed to the scorch mark on the floor by Lucius feet. "We have to do it with out the Unforgivables."

So they continued and finally managed to kill the man all the players in Hogwarts had formed a circle around Dumbledore so they all got a lvl up and so it continued on and on and on. Several times most of them ran out of magic and had to wait to recharge. Ari had no such problem but was soon cackling like mad.

"ARI!" Severus and Sirius scolded. Ari stopped.

"I got the Healing ability." He said, simply. He had gained over 10 lvls alone just killing Dumbledore over and over again. "and a few other useful one's. "

"We've all gained a lot of this." Remus chuckled, "But we don't all go around cackling like Bella."

"Did you pick that ability?" Hermione asked, "I got asked if I wanted it early on."

"No." Ari said with a shrug casting away. " I just spent too much time around Evil Bella last go around. I don't like thinking about that."

* * *

After getting to the point where they couldn't kill Dumbledore anymore and Ari was out of Familiar Summoning Points they ran around killing others until they wouldn't get anything anymore and doing quests. They had formed a Guild and no he hadn't named it. Goyle Sr had. They were 'Justice' and Ari had been elected Leader.

Finally, they all got back to their spots and the game unfroze. Ari had loved taking down Ginny of course after awhile he had gotten bored because it only took a single Incendio to kill her. But he enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Should I fast forward and if so how far?**

Ari was having so much fun at Hogwarts. It was now Halloween. Dumbledore was still trying to figure out what had happened to his Game book but life was progressing wonderfully.

He and Tom were the Co-Leaders of 'Justice' . Severus, Lucius, Remus, and Sirius were all Senior Officers and everyone else just fit around them. Their Guild was made up of mostly Death Eaters but surprisingly had some Ministry workers and three Order members. Kingsley , Emmaline, and Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye was one of the Enforcers of the Guild. He seemed to take a liking to Ari and was wanting to protect him.

He didn't really care they'd organized themselves. The reason they had Four Senior officers was the four kept getting into fights over it so those were the only appointed positions . Hermione was loving having a new mom and dad. She got a whole new wardrobe and Bella kept sending her books . Hermione kept gushing her thanks to him. He just waved her off.

Classes were going great and he was top of his year he was just happy he didn't have to hide how smart he was like he had in the last game. Ron would have been even more jealous of him. Of course, he was jealous now. He had no friends because of his lying to everyone about knowing Harry Potter. The teachers still all complained about him.

Ari was currently sitting in Charms. They were learning the Hovering Charm. Ron kept waving his arms like a windmill and saying the incantation wrong. Ari rolled his eyes and soon had a hovering feather. Tom's feather soon joined his Draco's joined a few minutes later.

"Good job!" Flitwick squeaked." 15 points to Slytherin."

Ari had found that Draco had learned to apply himself and had started studying ahead so he didn't have the information echoing in his head and had set up the orb to try and teach Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed to have very little effect. Ari was allowing it though they really did need the help.

Draco beamed at his cousin who as usual ignored him for Tom . It was really annoying him because he was used to everyone liking him and paying attention to him. His cousin was driving him insane by not paying attention to him.

* * *

Ari happily skipped down the hall holding Tom's hand. It was time for the feast. They were being allowed to sit at any table they wanted because it was Halloween. They went right over to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione and Dudley beamed at them.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked, "I actually found Magical Mysteries hard today."

"I think he's doing it on purpose." Tom said, "He's driving me insane because his lessons are on things we somehow don't know about."

The four were soon in a deep conversation. They kept talking to each other and ignoring everyone else and snacking on treats. Others tried to engage them in conversation but failed so began ignoring them. It was no secret that the four of them were close.

Ari was so happy. That was until Dumbledore began talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called. " Today I would like to take a moment to remember all those who died in the war. As most of you will know on this night six years ago we lost Lily and James Potter two amazing Auror's who gave their lives to protect their son Harry Potter from Voldemort. A moment of silence if you will..."

He suddenly let out a yelp and transformed into a frog.

Ari smirked to himself wandless magic ruled. He pretended to play innocent as everyone began laughing.

"Ari!" Hermione tried to scold but was giggling. She made sure to keep her voice low so no one outside their group of four would here." Was that the Frog Song Curse?"

"Sure was." Ari smirked, " I didn't know if it'd work. I've never used it and it was wandless and nonverbal. "

"You got that power?" Dudley hissed, "The Nonverbal one? I've been trying to get for ages. I didn't read what it was the first few times and now I'm trying to get it."

"Yeah, I've had it for awhile now. " Ari replied, " I got it in that mass level up we all went through."

"Oh, that." Tom sneered, "Good times. I wish we could call everyone and do it again."

"We could but it wouldn't do any good unless one of us has a Repeat Battle power. " Hermione said in her Know-It-All voice. "I don't have it."

"I knew I should have picked that up." Dudley sighed, his eyes trained on Ari. "You have it?"

"Nope." Ari shook his head. "I'm close to getting it, though. When I do we'll call a meeting and set it up. I have to say I enjoyed blasting him."

"ORDER!" the Hall fell silent as Minerva spoke having had amplified her voice. She returned it to normal. "Return to your House tables!"

Everyone scrambled to obey .

"Wait is that curse classified Dark?" Dudley hissed to Hermione. Who gave him a worried look. "You don't know either?"

* * *

Minerva was fuming and trying not to laugh at the same time.

" Now which student cast the Frog Song curse on the Headmaster?!" she demanded.

"Why are you asking us?" Ron called, "Ask the Snakes! That's Dark Magic!"

"If it was then the wards would have gone off!" Draco called, back. "Hogwarts has wards around her that detect Dark Magic and alerts the Headmaster and teachers instantly. Didn't you pay attention in Magical Mystery's?"

Ron's face went red but other students were agreeing with Draco some agreeing with Ron and some trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"You're an idiot . " Tom sighed to Ari. "You forgot you deactivated those wards for us."

"I make one mistake ..." Ari grumbled, "Daddy's going to be so upset with me."

"Now Minerva," Severus spoke. "The Frog Song Curse is not Dark. It's not Light but it's not Dark it's boarder line. It's really harmless and has no lasting side effects once it wears off. You are blowing this out of proportion. Besides no one in this school besides us, teachers could have cast that spell it takes too much magic. "

"See he just admitted that he cast it!" Ron yelled. "He used Dark Magic in a school full of children."

"Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape said no such thing. " Minerva said harshly to the annoying boy. "He's was merely explaining the spell." she seemed to think. Severus was right of course but it was still unsettling. She knew it was one of the students, something was tickling the back of her mind but she couldn't bring it to the front, It was mostly harmless the curse, she just didn't want to be Headmistress again. "Very well, someone catch the Headmaster so we can enjoy our dinner."

Severus was the one to catch the frog.

* * *

"ARI!" the team was gathered and relaxing in Severus' chambers with the Malfoy adults, the Lestrange adults and the Black adults, including Andromeda. Ari looked at Severus with big innocent eyes. "Don't give me that look what were you thinking using that spell?"

"He made me mad," Ari said holding his arms up to his daddy. Severus sighed and picked him up hugging him. "Besides, he shouldn't even be here. He should be locked up in Azkaban. "

"We all agree on that," Rabastan said, his eyes locked on Severus and Ari with want in his eyes. "He got out the first time, though."

"He won't be able to this time," Hermione said. She was happily sitting in Bella's lap. "We just know he won't be able to."

Rab stared at his one-time lover and the man's son. How he wished that Ari had been his son after doing some math he'd been able to ascertain that Ari had been born around the same time he and Severus had been together, of course, he knew that Severus had been with Regulus before they'd been together and that it had also been around the same time. It had been Reg's fault that Severus had fled his bed and Severus had allowed himself to be picked up by Rab that night.

Maybe he could ask for a paternity test charm.


	11. Chapter 11

Ari was being chased around the grounds by Nymphadora Tonks his cousin. Draco, Dudley, Hermione and Tom with him. They were supposed to be in Flying Class but Neville had blundered again and Nymphadora's class had taken to watching them. Now the four were fleeing for their lives. One slip up had Ari saying her full name and the others echoing him which had of course been the trigger to set off the fun run.

"MAD-EYE!" Ari screamed spotting Ministry members, and Auror's. "STUN! STUN!"

Moody shot a spell over the six year olds and the thirteen year old behind them yelped and fell over. The five six-year-olds stopped doubled over breathing hard. They all needed to level up their endurance.

"Thank you." Ari breathed out, after catching her breath. "She really doesn't like her name."

"You could have warned us of that." Dudley said, lying flat on his stomach. " She's fast and quick to curse."

"It's Black Trait." Draco informed pulling him to his feet. "In the females anyway. My mom and aunt Bella hex first ask questions later."

"I've noticed. "Hermione said, with a nod. "Uncle Rab tried to tell her that throwing up every morning is a sign that I'll have a little brother or sister soon she hexed him out of the bathroom. That was when they visited last weekend. "

"Really?" Dora had been revived by Sirius who had come to check on what the noise was outside his classroom window. She was up now. "That's great a new cousin!"

"That worked better than I planned." Harry mumbled, "Messing with Bella's head. "

"eh, you okay now, Black?"

"Yes, sir." Ari said sweetly, "Thank you for helping out, Mad-Eye. Nymph is really scary. "

"Don't call me that!" Tonks cried, "It's Tonks!"

"Okay, Nymph." Harry said , sweetly. She huffed at him.

"Ari quit making your cousin mad." Ari was suddenly beaming and running over to Severus to cling to his leg. Severus cocked an eyebrow but rubbed his hand into Ari's head. All the teachers and students were gathered now. "I'm sorry , to what do we owe the visit from such high Ministry members and Aurors? Hogwarts is of course thrilled to house her former students..."

The Minister held his hand up cutting Severus off.

"We are here for the Headmaster. "

"Okay." Ari said, walking over he reached in his pocket and pulled out the Frog. "Here you go. He got the Frog Song cast on him by some one and I just caught him this morning on the way out to flying class. "

"I'm not touching that." The minister told his aide who took it. "A border line Dark Curse was used and no one knows who did it?"

"Nope." Ari beamed brightly. "Professor McGonaggal interviewed the entire school even the ghosts and Peeves and no one knows anything..."

"That's enough from you." Said teacher said tapping his head. "You should have turned the Headmaster over at once."

"But Daddy says I'm not allowed to late for any of my classes. " He told her. "I would have been breaking a rule." he suddenly looked terrified at the very thought. "Daddy, she says I should have broken a rule!"

Severus sighed picking his son up.

* * *

Rab had been making frequent visits to Hogwarts trying to get Severus to agree to start a relationship with him. He was now sitting by the lake in defeat. He'd finally come to the conclusion that he was and would always be the rebound guy. Severus wouldn't touch him otherwise. He was depressed.

"HELLO!" He jumped at the loud greeting but smiled at the small boy. "Wanna eat some chocolate with me?"

"Isn't it too close to dinner for chocolate?" Rab asked taking a bit of the frog he was given. "Your father wouldn't be pleased if he found out. "

"I know." Ari said, biting in to his chocolate frog. "But you seem upset and Uncle Remy says chocolate cures everything. "

Rab chuckled a bit .

"Not everything. " He replied staring out at the water.

"What can't it cure?" Ari asked, plopping down in Rab's lap. He new the problem he plucked some of the man's hair off his robes discreetly . He had an idea.

"A broken heart."

"How'd your heart break?" Ari asked, playing innocent. He got a chuckle as Rab stood with him on his hip and began walking toward the school. "Did you save all the pieces."

Rab laughed hard as they entered the school. Severus it seemed was looking for Ari.

"Ari came to cheer me up."

"Daddy, Rab has a broken heart." Ari said, reaching for his dad. Severus took him."I asked him if he saved all the pieces."

Severus snorted.

"You've been eating chocolate." Severus scolded "It's almost dinner time. "

"Uncle Remy says Chocolate cures everything but Rab says it doesn't cure a broken heart. "

Ari felt his hand being taken he beamed. Tom was holding his hand on the way down to the dungeons . Rab followed the happy little family and wondered what he was going to do. He'd gotten Minerva to allow him to stay at the school for awhile and was rooming in the dungeons in a guest room. He'd ended up confessing how he felt about Severus. She'd been happy for him and wished him good luck. he now lay in his bed and tried to think of a plan.

* * *

"You're really hurting him." Ari told Severus after dinner. " he wants us to be his."

"I knew I should have chosen him. " Severus sighed, "But , Reg's hair was much more convenient."

" Well, if your brew the reverse potion then another adoption potion I grabbed some of his hair. " Ari said, "We can make him happy. It'll have to be hidden for two days but that really shouldn't be a problem. "

Severus smiled at his son and hugged him.

"Go have sex with him right now." Ari ordered. "Tell him how much you love him!"

Severus chuckled rolling his eyes. He walked the boys back to the Common Room and went to Rab's room.

* * *

"Rab?" he called, he'd been knocking going on five minuets finally he just used his Deputy Headmaster status to order the room to open. Rab was sitting on his bed with his wand to his wrist. "DON"T YOU DARE!"

Severus grabbed him making him jerk out of his trance. Severus knocked the wand away.

"Don't you dare." he repeated and kissed Rab's lips. "never ..." kiss. "do..." kiss." that..."

Rab moaned opening his mouth. He gladly kissed back in sheer desperation he didn't care if it was only for a night he had Severus' attention. He wrapped his arms around Severus as he was pushed on to the bed. Normally, Severus liked to bottom. They were soon ridding themselves of clothes. Rab's hands slid down Severus' lean back as Severus attacked his neck. He wrapped one arm around Severus' waist his other hand fell to Severus' ass. He began massaging it. Severus literally purred in his ear.

Rab couldn't believe it there first and only time together had been like this too. Slow, peaceful, perfect. They kissed , and touched every part of each other memorizing everything. Rab cast a wandless non verbal prep and lube spell and pushed a finger inside Severus even though he was still on top. Severus moaned and finally rolled them over. Rab smirked his Sev was such a bottom no matter how much he acted otherwise. Rab knew that Sev loved being touched like this and had imagined doing so many things with that information.

"Not tonight." Severus said in a rough voice. "You...in...now..."

Rab obliged he tried going slow but when Severus wanted something he always got it. He forced Rab all the way inside him with one thrust down. Sev moaned his eyes rolling. Rab couldn't take it he began pleasuring Sev's body like he had six years ago.

Sev couldn't catch his breath as they made love. His body remembered this. It remembered Rab and how he worshiped him. Sev had been scared of the level of passion that he and Rab had had that night. He'd been so insecure. If it hadn't been for Ari he still would be. He couldn't breathe . His vision was blackening. He gasped with what little breath he had as he covered both of them in his seed. He moaned as he felt Rab come deep inside of him.

* * *

They spent most of the night doing repeat performances. Finally, they lay sated Rab across Sev's chest. They hadn't spoken in over an hour and though both had lost count of how many times they'd just been together neither were tired.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Ari before he wakes up to find you gone?" Rab finally asked.

"Ari sleeps in the dorms." Sev replied, "and he's the one who actually convinced me that I need to come here and tell you how I feel."

"Smart little brat you have there, Sev." Rab said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Yes, he is." Sev agreed pretending he didn't hear it. "he's feeling ill. "

"Then why are you here?"

"He wanted to go back to the dorm so I gave him his potions and sent him along. He'll find me if he needs me."

"We should...I mean ...you should go check on him."

Severus chuckled and ran fingers through Rab's hair.

"He's probably fast asleep curled up in Tom's arms. "

"They sleep together?"

"In the same bed. " Sev explained, "They are young and don't understand that they are soul mates. Ari is very insecure about some things and prone to being upset when he gets like that or he gets sick while he's here they sleep in the same bed because he wants to be close to Tom."

"They seem very close to me."

"I'm paranoid . " Sev chuckled, " I have charms on the room."

* * *

Ari was bored. So board . At first he'd played his game but after doing that for about 23 hours and beating it he was bored.

"Calm down you hellion. " Sev called entering the room. "What's wrong?"

"I want a new game. " he said holding up his gameboy. "But I haven't found any in a long time."

"Good news then." Tom laughed, coming in. "Dudley wanted me to give this to you. He said he found it on a quest. "

"Fire Emblem : Blazing Sword. " Ari read. "Okay."

He'd found a game boy SP just two days ago and had been itching to use it but hadn't had any games for it. He grabbed it and put the cartridge in.

"I wonder what kind of game it is?"

Tom chuckled joining him on the bed. He held Ari in his arms and watched the screen they were both soon absorbed in the game. So much so that they didn't notice time ticking by or Sev coming in to check on them or Sev giving Ari the Potion to drink. They were entranced by the strategy RPG game. Severus just shook his head at them.

* * *

When Ari was finally free to go back to classes he looked a little different but not enough for people to actually notice. He'd also opted for a new hair style. Curly pigtails on either side of his head that fell down to his chin. He and Tom walked into breakfast holding hands as always.

"CUTE!"

Ari blinked as Tonks picked him up hugging him.

"Let go!" Ari cried, trying to get free. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, alright." she let him go. "Did you do your hair yourself?"

"Yep." He beamed .

He and Tom went to breakfast. They ate together as always then went to class together as always.

"Hey, it's the fags!" Ron called when they entered Figg's class.

Ari's eyes began watering.

"I heard you fags sleep in the same bed."

"I get bad dreams. " Ari cried rubbing his eyes. Tom held him. Ron was getting dirty looks from everyone else in the room.

"Bet you still wet the bed too!" Ron roared with laughter.

"I do not!" Ari bawled,

"ENOUGH!" Everyone jumped. "50 points from Gryffindor and two months of detention!" everyone scrambled for their seats. Tom walked with his arms around Ari to their desk. "Now, Mr. Snape please calm. "

"I don't wet the bed ." he sniffled. He looked at Ron. "I bet it's you that still wets the bed."

"Let us begin today's lesson. "

"WHY DIDN'T HE GET DETENTION?!" Ron bellowed.

"SILENCE!" Figg bellowed, "We will begin class. "

* * *

Ron was the bane of every student , teacher and ghost in the school. Even his own brothers weren't liking his attitude. From what they heard the teachers were trying to get him thrown out of school for being so disruptive and not doing his work. Everyone doubted he would pass the end of the year exams.

Ari and Tom came into Sev's living quarters after class let out to see him and Rab kissing.

"What ya doing?" he asked, the two jumped apart. He held his arms up. "Comfort me!"

Severus instantly scooped him up.

"Weasely's been calling us Fag's and saying that Ari wets the bed all day." Tom explained, sitting on the couch. "I do not need to be..." before he could finish his sentence though Rab had picked him up and was rubbing his back like Sev was doing for Ari. "Put me down."

"Shhh..." Rab shushed him. "Sev will see to the Weasley boy. There is nothing wrong with being in love with another boy. "

"I don't wet the bed!" Ari cried loudly.

"I liked Ari's come back." Tom sneered, giving up on getting down and just soaking up the comfort. "He said that he bet it was Weasley who wet the bed. "

"I find my self to be in agreement. " Rab said.

They stayed like that until dinner. The two men comforting their two boys. It was this that helped Rab make up his mind that he was going to ask Severus to get a paternity test. He hoped the man wouldn't leave him because he was in love not only with Severus but the boy's as well.


	12. Chapter 12

"Severus, Ari, and you too , Tom." Rab said, "I would like to request a paternity test for Ari so that we can ascertain if Ari is my son or Reg's."

"But I was told Reg was my daddy." Ari said, innocently. "Is that wrong?"

"I was with Rab around the same time because of something Reg did." Severus explained. "It's a simple potion even you children could make it. "

"Daddy, can that be our first real potion?!" Ari frowned, " Does that make Rab my mommy?"

"The mommy is the one who gave birth to you." Rab said with a wicked smirk at Severus who was glaring. "That was Severus."

"So Daddy is actually Mommy?" Ari asked, head cocked to the side. "When I grow up big like Daddy am I gonna be the mommy too?"

Severus and Tom both chocked on their drinks and it took them awhile to recover.

"That should not be talked about until you are older. " Severus replied, "at least ten years older. "

"I'm just curious. " Ari said.

"So our first potion?" Tom cut in. "We'll be able to brew a Potion that cannot blow up. That's great but you better keep an eye on Weasel."

Severus and Rab both agreed silently.

* * *

"Today, we will be brewing your first potion." Severus told his first years. The six year olds all blinked at him.

"YAY!" Ari cheered loudly.

"About time." Ron grumbled but quietly.

"Sir, may I move tables please?!" Dean Thomas had his hand in the air. Neville Longbottoms soon joined his. "Uh, both of us."

"Very well, you may share with Crabbe and Goyle."

"HEY!" Ron yelled, after the two other boys. "Why are you going to sit with the slimy snakes?!"

"Detention, Mr. Weasley." Severus sighed, he was really getting annoyed with handing this boy detention. "Now since this class has grown to include all the first year students I've gotten permission to have a second teacher join us. " Rab appeared leaning against the desk. Ari was betting on a Disallusion charm. "This is Rabastan LeStrange. He will be walking around and helping me make sure you don't find some way to blow yourselves up. "

"But, Mommy this potion isn't volatile." Ari said,

"Ari, you're grounded, you can't read a book for two hours after school."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ari burst out crying. Dudley and Hermione, who were sharing Ari and Tom's table, covered their ears as was most of the class. By now they all knew that to Ari that was more torture than grounding or even detention. "Mommy's being mean!"

Tom hugged Ari and rubbed his back trying to calm. But Severus held firm at least for as long as he could.

"I blame you for this!" the class watched Severus growl at the smirking Rab. "He only started calling me that because of you."

"It is the truth." Rab said, mildly. He walked over to Ari. "Ari, if you calm down and do your work. I'll read you this really rare first edition book I found for bedtime. Two Chapters. "

"Promise?" Ari sniffled, looking up at Rab with tearstained eyes. "New Daddy promises to read two chapters?"

"I promise."

"So being a fag runs in the family." Ron said in disgust. "That's one messed up family ."

"What are you implying?!" Dudley demanded. "There is nothing wrong with two guys loving each other!"

"You a fag too?"

"No , I'm not!" Dudley stated, grabbing Hermione's hand. "But I don't care that Ari and Tom are or that Uncle Sev and Uncle Rab are!"

"Me either!" Hermione said, "and I'm a Muggle Born!"

"What 's that got to do with it?" Draco asked.

"In the Muggle World Homosexual or same sex or gay relationships are seen as bad and in some places even evil." Hermione informed, sounding as always as if she'd swallowed a dictionary. Though with her Intelligence level maxed out along with most of study skills that assessment wasn't far off. "I was raised to believe that but I don't at all. I'm happy for my uncle! I'm happy for my brother in all but blood! you should be ashamed of yourself!"

A loud chorus of agreement followed her chastisement.

"20 points to Ravenclaw for standing up for your friends." Severus said, shocking the class into silence. "and 10 more for standing up for friends from another House. "

Ari was still sniffling but had calmed down enough to be allowed to brew the potion .

"This Potion is extremely easy. It is among the easiest in our world. " Severus told them after glaring at Rab until he let go of Ari who instantly had Tom's hand in his own. "Can anyone tell me what Paternity means?"

He got a lot of confused looks. Of course his four had there hands up. Severus sighed,

"Very well, Ari explain so everyone can understand. "

" Paternity means that if the Potion is brewed properly and we add a bit of parents we'll be able to see if they really are our parents. Like your daddy could not be your real daddy. And it can help people who only have one parent see if they found their other parent."

"Correct 5 points to Slytherin."

"Oh," one of the Ravenclaw first years said, fixing her glasses . "but why do we need this potion?"

"You don't." Severus said, " This just happens to be an extremely easy potion which is almost impossible to blow up."

He got nods.

"Now we will start by taking some notes."

They started taking notes as Severus talked. Then began preparing their ingredients finally they began brewing.

* * *

"What are your cooking levels?" Ari hissed at his friends.

"1." Dudley said, "I didn't see the need to grind it."

" 10." Hermione said, "Why?"

"Max." Tom shrugged, "I knew it would come to this."

"Potions work off of our cooking levels." Ari mumbled to them. "When I read that I maxed it out right away. "

"Oh, crap I'm doomed. " Dudley cried.

"Game Pause!" Ari cried, Rab and Sev both spun as everything paused. "Okay, you two grind, grind, grind. You'll blow our reputation around here if you suddenly suck at one subject. "

The two set to work. Luckily the ingredients they were using were a lot of the random ones they'd found on quests or just decided to gather to up their Forging levels. Tom and Ari sat back relaxing.

"What is going on?" Sev demanded walking over to them.

"We didn't know our cooking skill determined our Potion's skill." Dudley cried, sure enough his potion fizzled on him. "So Ari is letting us grind. "

"Good." Severus scoffed, "I can get some grading done."

"I'll help you. " Rab followed. "I am your teaching assistant after all."

"FIRE EMBLEM!" Ari cheered pulling out his game boy. He'd fallen in love with the game. "YAY! "

Tom for his part went to do some of the quests popping up around the room. After awhile it appeared that Ari was fed up with his game , he kept getting someone killed in the level and in Fire Emblem if you get someone killed they are gone, and was tired of starting the chapter over so he joined in the quests as well.

* * *

After what seemed like every Hermione declared she'd maxed out her Cooking skill. Dudley it seemed was not meant to cook he was still having trouble. Severus and Rab, having finished their grading, came over to help him. Books only taught you what you needed to do actually doing it was another thing. Hermione quickly joined in the quests.

Finally, Dudley too managed to get his cooking level to max and everyone quickly scrambled back to their spots and unfroze time. They all made the potion one last time and Ron somehow managed to blow up his cauldron causing them all to have to run into the hallway and Ron be taken to the infirmary because the explosion had knocked him into the wall and he'd hit his head hard.

Everyone else had handed in their potion. Neville had managed green goop at least. He was crying over it. Dean was rubbing his back and telling him it would be okay that they would some of the older kids to help them or give them pointers.

* * *

Ari miffed beyond miffed as he suffered through his two hour book ban. He was okay though because he was sitting in his mommy's lap learning a new skill. Knitting. Hermione said her old Muggle mother used to do it and had taught her. So now she was teaching them. It was annoying them because they had to start from level one and weren't really learning anything. Dudley had a huge knot on his head because he'd made the mistake of calling Knitting "Woman's Work" because he'd heard his father say it. Hermione had pulled a bat out of her inventory, they weren't sure where she'd found a metal Muggle bat in Hogwarts , and hit him repeatedly until Rab had stopped her.

"Alright. " Severus told the room . He held Ari's potion. The final one he had to grade. The whole family was there. Draco, also with a knot because he'd agreed with Dudley, and Dora were there as well. "Rab as requested a test to see if he is Ari's father. I was with Reg around the same time then Reg said something to drive me off and I found myself with Rab. So he's within his rights to ask and Ari has agreed. So Ari your two drops of blood please." Ari nodded and cut his finger two drops of blood later he was being healed by Remus. "Rab." Rab did the same. The Potion turned green. "Well, there you go... "

"DADDY!" Ari beamed holding his arms up. "Daddy, up!"

Rab scooped his son up into his arms and kissed his head. His little Princess. He scooped Tom in to his arms as well. Ari instantly was hugging Tom who hugged back. Rab smiled at both of them and Severus with love in his eyes.


End file.
